


The Baron's Prize

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: Supernatural RPF AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dowager Dutchess, Family Estate, Forced Marriage, J2, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Period-Typical Homophobia, RPF, War, baron - Freeform, duke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is the younger son and remaining heir to the Ackles Dukedom at Avenleigh in the country of Saven.  He worked as a spy for his king, who did not accept his warnings.  He heads north to protect his father's estate and to ride out the war.  Jared leads the invasion that brings conquerors to the land of Saven.  His next meeting with Ackles will have consequences which will lead to a war between the two men at Avenleigh.</p><p>I do not own nor do I make money from Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King's spy

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to thank my daughter, LadyLaran, for her wonderful beta work.

The party had been going on for hours, and the younger man who sat in the corner nursing an ale kept a close eye on the participants. He smiled as each drunken reveler managed his way towards the rooms set aside for all of them.

General Morgan finished his rum and tried to rise from his seat at the head of the table. The man in the corner smiled and rose to his feet.

"May I help you, General?"

Brown eyes looked up into the deep green ones that stared down at the drunken leader.

"You're still sober, Ackles?"

"Someone needs to be, Sir. May I help you?"

The leader slurred his words but managed another comment which the other man took as a yes. It took the two men a good fifteen minutes to reach the general's chambers. 

Lady Morgan answered the knock and smiled. She shook her head and led the two men to the bedroom where she helped the sober one strip her husband before getting him into bed and covering him with a blanket.

Leading the younger man to the exit, Mary Morgan looked up at him and thanked him.

"It's no problem, my Lady," the soft voice answered.

+++++

A lone rider rode into the castle's courtyard, and a large man dismounted. He led his horse to the stable and was met by a stableboy.

"He needs to be rubbed down, fed, and watered. He's been ridden far today," a tired voice spoke as a small coin was placed in the boy's hand.

Watching his horse being led away, the man yawned and turned to enter the keep. The guards did not disturb him as he passed. 

Climbing the stairs, the man stopped when he saw what looked like a light beneath the door of the war room. He moved quietly and stood by the door and listened. There was no sound to be heard.

His hand reached down and grabbed the latch. Opening the door, he saw a candle burning on the table and a young man reading maps.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The young man froze and stared at him. 

"My name is Jensen Ackles. I serve General Morgan, and I was trying to get a better understanding of the attack plans."

"I don't know you, but I know the name. I cannot imagine an Ackles serving Morgan. Again, what are you doing here?"

Ackles remained incredibly calm for a man caught in the war room where he should not be. The tall man walked to the table and sat down.

"What are you doing here," he asked a third time. Jensen detected the change in the timbre of his voice and tried to relax so he could ease the man's concerns about him.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Sir."

"I am Baron Jared Padalecki."

The nobleman noted a slight tic near Ackle's left eye. 

"I came here to serve Morgan."

"Why? Your father is quite the king's man."

"The king wants my father's son for more than a bedwarmer," came the unexpected answer.

"Were you privy to the campaign planning?"

"Yes, I was. I know the area better than anyone here."

Jared sighed, "I will see you at breakfast, and we will discuss it with Morgan."

"I guess that means I need to leave?"

"I would advise it," the Baron warned.

The exhausted traveler watched the other man rise and head towards the door. He walked gracefully for one with bowed legs. He could not get a good look at the man's face. The candle had allowed him to see movement such as the tic, but nothing specific to aid in identifying him.

 

+++++  
The next morning, Baron Padalecki conferred with his general and was told that Ackles had left during the night. The larger man swore and told his leader they were compromised.


	2. Warning the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the palace could not have been avoided and there was nothing Jensen could do about it,

The boat landed on a rocky piece of the Saven coastline. The man carried a small bag as he exited the smuggler's vessel. Turning, he slipped a purse with gold coins into the waiting hand.

"You saw no one," came a whisper

"Aye, Sir. Just came in late from a bit of fishing."

Jensen smiled softly and turned to walk up the coastline towards a road that would head inland. His father kept a few horses stabled at the nearest village, and he had a two mile walk before he would reach it.

+++++

Two days later, the younger son of Duke Alan Ackles rode into the stable yard behind his father's house in the capital. He dismounted and handed the reins to one of the handlers.

Ackles removed his bag from its position on the horse and walked towards the rear entrance. Turning the latch, he found it unlocked. Several servants were seated around the table in the kitchen, eating lunch.

"Master Jensen," the butler exclaimed. "We were not notified of your return."

"Before you start making preparations of any kind, let me tell you what I need. I have no idea if I will be staying."

"Have you eaten, Lad," asked the cook.

"No, if you could bring something to the office, I'll be in there. I will need someone to deliver a missive for me."

The cook hurried to prepare a plate, and one of the maids went to light some candles in the office. Jensen gave an exhausted half smile and refused to give his bag to a footman.

+++++

Two hours later a man arrived from the palace and was given entrance to the library where the Duke's youngest son sat in the quietness of the dimly lit room.

"Jensen Ackles?"

"Yes, do you have a message for me?"

"The king has granted you an audience; you are to come alone."

"When?"

"Now."

"I will return with you then," the young man stated.

The exhausted man followed the king's messenger out of his father's house and entered a carriage.

+++++

Jensen walked into the palace, frowning at all the luxury he saw there. The people in the city were starving because taxation was high, and jobs were unavailable. The king lived like this! He barely shook his head, disgust marred his features.

The chamberlain approached and asked him to follow. The young man's eyebrows rose as they mounted the stairs and headed towards the king's private chambers.

Entering the suite, he saw several of the royal advisors, including Sir Mark Sheppard. He frowned. No one knew the reason for his annulment from his marriage to the man's daughter, Sarah. It could ruin his name if it came out.  
King Sebastian was seated at the head of the table with the five advisors on either side.

"Jensen! It is good to see you. I have heard so many interesting stories about you - both home and abroad. Sit down. Why have you returned so early?"

Ackles remained standing. "I was found out. Padalecki returned without notice."

"What did you find out about Morgan's plans?"

"He's planning an invasion," he replied.

"I highly doubt that," Sheppard sneered. "My people claim he's settled on his estate."

"I was with him five days ago. He's on the coast and gathering his armies. I've seen the maps and heard some of the plans. His spies claim he will be welcomed with very little resistance from the people."

The silence in the room was broken by the king's laughter. Jensen's eyes widened.

"I have two reports now - yours and my advisor's. Given your history, whose should I accept?"

"My history, your majesty?"

Sebastian rose to his feet; his advisors followed. Turning to the five men, he asked them to leave.

Jensen stiffened and waited until the men left the chambers.

The king moved towards the young man, moving in close to him. "You will have to prove your loyalty to me, Jensen," the older man whispered as he leaned in to kiss his spy.

Ackles froze and allowed the lips to touch his; panic filled him. Something snapped, and he shoved the king away from him.

Anger appeared on the king's face, and he snarled at the younger man, "I know what you are, Jensen Ackles. Sheppard informed me that his daughter was still a virgin when they filed for an annulment with the church. I was told of the scars on your back from where your father had you beaten when you were found in the orchards with a vagabond. I believe he had the man beaten to death. Now, to protect your good name, you will service me or I'll have men hold you down while I take you."

"I am sure the Archbiship will be told of this if you do not let me leave now."

The king walked toward his door and opened it, calling for his guards.

+++++

Three hours later, Jensen left the king's chambers. His face was bleeding, and he had bruises. The chamberlain met him to lead him out of the palace and noticed that the young man walked slowly, as if in pain, and he frowned in displeasure. The king could be a cruel leader.

"Do you need to see a physician, Sir?"

"I just want to leave the dust of this city in my wake," came the angry, bitter response.

+++++

Two hours later, Jensen was on a fresh horse and headed north toward Avenleigh. It would take him three days to get there.  
i  
As he left the city, he worried about the future because Morgan was coming. His family, until today, were royalists. He could not tell his father what had happened. It would only make things worse for him since he needed his father's permission to safeguard the estate.

Later that evening, he stopped at an inn, paid for a room, a hot bath, and a meal. Going upstairs, he grimaced with every step. His only thought was 'At least I fought back.'


	3. Avenleigh

It took Jensen three days to reach the north country and home. He reached the boundaries of Avenleigh and sighed deeply. The dukedom had been his in all but name since Duke Alan was old and incapable of running the estate, and his heir was army mad. Jensen had taken over running the estate when he was twenty-five, and it had prospered under his stewardship.

Riding through the village, he smiled as men doffed their caps to him and the women curtsied. He had stopped and purchased a large parcel of sweets for the children. Reining his horse in, he nodded to the headman of the village. 

"I have a gift for the little ones," he called out. The headman walked towards the young steward and bowed while Jensen held out the parcel. "There should be plenty to last a few days."

"Thank you, young master," the man responded. Jensen nodded and softly moved his legs to urge his horse into motion.  
An hour passed, and he reached the outskirts of the orchards he had convinced his father to plant ten years before. The apple trees were not large but were producing wonderful fruit. He would be home during the harvest and the cider making.

Turning his mount off the road, he cut across the orchards towards the pastures where his father's shepherds tended their flocks. It saved time.

+++++

The keep of Avenleigh appeared in the distance. It was a large fortress that had never been breached. The walls were thick with spikes mounted, facing outward, in the outer walls. He could see the banner flying atop the tower that signaled his father was home.

Jensen entered through the open gate and rode to the main yard. He dismounted as several men surrounded him. Handing his bag to one of the footmen, he turned. Thanking the stablehand, he left his horse to be tended and entered the keep.

The footman opened the door for him and welcomed him home. The younger Ackles stood in the entry and looked around him, happy that he was home.

"Thank you, Travis," he responded softly. "Where's my father?"

"His grace and master Joshua are in the library."

"Thank you." Jensen walked down the large hall and turned left, heading towards the room to find his family.

He hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath, and knocked on the massive door.

"Come," was heard from inside.

Opening the latch, the young man entered. He stood in silence, waiting to be noticed.

The elderly man sitting by the fire did not look at him immediately. He noted that his brother waited as he did.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sir?"

"I thought you were serving the king. Why are you here?"

"I came to prepare the estate for war."

"War," the duke snorted.

"Jensen, are you sure," his brother asked.

"I told our king that Morgan was prepared and ready to launch an attack. I warned him that his spies think our people will welcome him. He laughed at it."

"That is not what I was told," the older man interjected.

The youngest Ackles stared in surprise. "What were you told, Sir? I did not waste any time coming home. How would anyone beat me here?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Jensen turned pale, "No, sir. The king chose Sheppard's tale over mine."

"Yes, I know. Sheppard sent me a letter informing me."

"Why?"

"He does not hold me to blame for your peccadillos and wanted to inform me that not only were you trying to mislead the king, but you also serviced him."

"The hell I did!!"

"Don't yell at me, boy! We all know you're a sodomite."

"You're not going to listen?"

"The lawyers will be here this weekend so I may give the title to your brother. You will no longer be needed as steward."

"Josh can't run this estate any better than you could."

"If I hear one word of dissent, you will be banned from Avenleigh."

Jensen turned and left the library. He walked out the front door and started walking. His mind was in a turmoil. His entire life was falling apart, and he had no recourse. Josh would bring the estate down; he had no interest in such things. Cutting across the fields, the young man kept moving, tears flowing unknowingly down his face. 

He stopped under an apple tree and leaned against it. "What do I do?"

+++++

The massive flotilla of ships entered the single port on the coast. Jared stood on the bow of one of the ships with Morgan. 

"Our informant says that Sebastian did not listen to Ackles," the future king informed his commander.

"I am surprised by that," the Baron responded.

"It would seem that his spy has a very poor reputation that preceded his return."

"What reputation? There was none on the continent."

"He prefers men," Morgan said with a laugh.

"And?"

"I know, my friend, but it seems it's frowned upon here."

"Really? Ackles was right; he had the information."

"He did not give it to them."

"That surprises me. I wonder why," the baron responded.

+++++

Jensen spent the night in the orchard, refusing to face his father again that evening. He had no idea how events were going to change his life or how soon they would occur.


	4. Duke of Avenleigh

Jensen awoke at sunrise and walked back to the keep, a determined look on his face. He used his key to open the latch on the front door, knowing the servants would just be starting their day. The younger son walked through the halls towards the kitchen where the staff would be eating their meal.

The butler and the cook rose to their feet swiftly. "Master Jensen," Zechariah exclaimed. "Is there a problem?"

"No, please sit down. I thought I would eat with all of you this morning."

The cook swiftly rose to her feet and hurried to the stove. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look up into the young man's green eyes.

"I know my way around your kitchen, Ellen. Finish your meal."

Jensen brought a plate of food to the table and sat next to Travis, the footman. He took a bite of the ham and closed his eyes, slowly licking his lips.

"I've missed your meals," he said softly. The cook smiled and reached over to pat his hand.

"Your father will be angry that you are in here, Sir," the butler spoke up.

"Yes, he will, but it isn't the first time and won't be the last. Would you send someone up to my brother's room and let him know I require his presence."

"Master Jensen, I cannot in good conscience do that."

"Zach? Is it your conscience or fear?"

"Mistress Jessica and young master Ben are home."

Jensen smiled, "Really? How long has she been here?"

"A month, Sir."

Sighing softly, the young man rose to his feet. He started to chuckle slightly and shake his head.

"Thank you for breakfast, Ellen. I need to go roust my brother."

Ackles left the kitchen, and the staff stared at one another in surprise.

"That will not go well," the butler murmured while the cook just 'tsked.'

+++++

Jensen passed his bedroom door and walked further down the hallway to his brother's. He knocked on the door and called the man's name.

It took a few minutes, but Joshua opened the door and glared at his sibling.

"Get dressed, go to the kitchen and grab something to eat. We are going to start your training."

"What?"

"I'm not going to allow everything I have worked so hard for to be ruined because you have as little love for this estate as father does."

"How dare you?"

"Get dressed, Josh, or I'll help you."

The older Ackles turned almost purple and watched his brother grin. He hurried into his room and began to dress.

+++++

The two men were gone the entire day. When they entered the keep, Jensen looked at his older brother. "I'll see you the same time tomorrow. You will need to resign your commission. Avenleigh needs her master in residence."

Josh stood in shock as the younger man headed up the stairs to his room.

+++++

The attorneys for the estate arrived around ten o'clock on Saturday morning. They told the duke that they needed to have the entire family present.

It took a few minutes to find Jensen. The young man was in the courtyard speaking with the commander of the small garrison that resided within the keep.

He was not dressed formally and knew he would upset his father, but he obeyed the request.

Entering the room, the younger Ackles nodded to the lawyers and stood at back of the room. He noticed his brother standing near the window, one hand fisted around part of the drape. His sister-in-law was in one of the chairs near his father. He shook his head, knowing she would run through the money as fast as she could get her hands on it. Josh had no control over her.

Jensen looked back at the lawyers when he heard his name mentioned. They gave an account of the estate under his stewardship. A slight smile crossed his face; he had done well.

"Go on with it, man," the duke growled at the attorney. "I need the papers to give my son the title."

"You are wise selecting your younger son, your grace. He will bring this estate to even greater glory."

"I'll be damned if I give my lands and title to him. It goes to Joshua, my eldest."

Jensen tried to make an attempt to leave the room when his brother spoke up.

"I don't want it, Father."

"What!!!"

"Josh, you can't do that! I'm supposed to be the duchess," Jessica exclaimed.

The brown eyes of the older son gazed into the green ones of his brother. He nodded at his sibling.

"I'm as bad at running this place as you were, Father. If Jensen had not taken on the stewardship, we would have lost Avenleigh. You and I may not love land like he does, but I saw enough this week to know it’s hard work. I am a soldier, and I do not want to give up my commission. Jensen has done all the work. He has taken undeserved criticism from you his entire life. Still, he stays and works like one of the serfs. He doesn't just ride the property and give orders; he gets dirty. He loves this place, and he should be the owner. I don't want the title, and I won't accept it. You are going to have to give in, Father."  
Everyone was driven out of the office by the duke's tirade. They gathered in the lounge. Jensen stood by the window, staring outside. Josh and his wife were arguing in the corner. The two lawyers watched the family with interest.

+++++

Jensen left the room when the clock struck one. He spotted Zechariah leaving the office. 

"Zech," he called out.

The butler stopped and turned towards the young man. "Do you need something, Sir."

Jensen looked at the door the man had just exited. "His lunch?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Would you have Ellen serve something in the dining room for five people? Father seems to have forgotten his manners."

"Of course, Sir."

Ackles returned to the lounge. "There will be a luncheon served in a few minutes. Father is already enjoying his," he announced to the group. Jessica shoved past him and walked towards the dining room.

Josh stopped and looked at his brother. Neither spoke but the communication was there. The two left the room, followed by the attorneys.

+++++

At five in the afternoon, Jensen sent Travis to inform Zechariah that two guest rooms would be needed for the evening. He walked back into the lounge and told the attorneys that rooms were being arranged for them. 

"How does he stay so calm," Jessica asked her husband.

"He doesn't all the time. He just finds it easier to deal with difficult situations in this manner. He's more like our mother."

+++++

At half past the hour, the duke called for the lawyers. They stayed in the office with the elderly man for over an hour.

At seven, one of the lawyers came to the lounge, "Excuse me, gentlemen and lady. Your presence is required."

It was quiet in the room, but Jensen took note that his father did not look well. He walked towards the back of the room again and leaned against the wall.

"Master Joshua Ackles, would you please come and sign here." 

Jensen almost groaned in frustration but remained quiet. He watched his brother sign several papers and then return to his seat.

"Master Jensen Ackles, would you please come and sign here."

The younger son's eyebrows raised in surprise, and he walked forward. The lawyer handed him a stack of papers to sign. His green eyes widened, but he went through them quickly, signing where the lawyer pointed.

When he was done, he handed the quill to the attorney and started to walk towards the back of the room.

"Congratulations, your grace," the attorney offered his hand to the young man.

"I..I...what?"

"You are the new Duke of Avenleigh."

"What did Josh just sign?"

"He gave up his rights to the title and has taken the younger son's portion."

"You fool!"

Everyone turned to look at Jessica Ackles. She was standing, facing her husband. She raised her hand, struck him, and rushed from the room.

"That's not good," the new duke murmured.

+++++

The next morning, Jensen was given the ducal ring and the keys to the cabinet that held the jewels and royal garments for important national occasions. He was surprised the ring fit and was glad he would not have to have it adjusted. 

He saw the attorneys off and wished them a safe trip. After their carriage went through the gate, he asked for his horse and rode to the convent to visit the sisters.

He topped the hill and looked down into the glen where the large building stood. The morning sun shone down upon it. The stained glass in the sanctuary portion reflected the light. He moved his legs to urge the horse on and rode down the hill.

The large doors were opened by a novice. He asked for the reverend mother and was escorted to an office near the sanctuary. A nun stepped out of the office and told the young man that the reverend mother was with someone and it would take a while. He nodded and said he would go into the sanctuary to pray.

The doors to the sanctuary were large, heavy ones. He had to pull hard to open one. Once inside, he crossed himself and walked down the center aisle and knelt at the prayer bench in the front. He did not own a rosary and did not believe in praying them, but he did believe in the power of prayer. 

The duke spent the next thirty-five minutes praying for his people, his estate, and his country. He asked nothing for himself, feeling he had been given more than he was worthy of.

The door opened and he heard a woman's voice call to him, "Mr. Ackles, the reverend mother will see you now."

He crossed himself and rose to his feet. Turning, he strode down the aisle and out the door, following the sister. She knocked on the door and opened it, moving aside to allow the young man to enter.

"Jensen Ackles. What a surprise."

"Reverend mother, it's good to see you."

"I had heard you were home. How long will you be staying?"

"I won't be leaving."

"The entire region knows that your brother gained the title yesterday and all of your work will be ruined. Why stay?"

Jensen laid his hand upon the desk as he leaned in to speak to the woman. "Josh doesn't want the title."

The nun looked at the ring on his hand and then stared at him. "What changed his mind?"

"Probably a combination of things."

"Such as?"

"The lawyers telling him I could bring the estate to a higher glory than it has. Josh vehemently turning it down. Jessica growing furious because the money would not be hers."

The room was silent for a moment. "Those make a powerful combination, Jensen. What will you do now?"

"Prepare the estate for a possible siege. Morgan has to have landed by now. We have heard nothing from Caerdon since the lawyers left. That's four days depending on how fast they traveled. The last my father heard was from one of the king's advisors, and it was sent by courier and beat me to the keep."

"If you carried out your orders from the king, Jensen, Morgan will be looking for you."

"If it goes as I believe it will, Morgan is going to take time to set up his government. He has to establish his rule before he comes after me. He will send one of his captains to bring me in."

"Be careful. You do not need a powerful enemy. Your family is one of the few royal supporters in the north."

"If Morgan can prove he has the wellbeing of the people at heart, I will go to Caerdon, bow the knee, and pledge my loyalty. But not until he proves himself. "

The woman nodded.

"I need to ask. Has the Bishop been dealt with?"

"He should have been defrocked, but he wasn't. He is now a monsignor and still passes through here. We do not allow him near the children. Beware, Jensen. He is now your enemy."

"Thank you for the warning. I need to go, Sister. God bless."

"God be with you and bless your efforts."

+++++

Jensen rode back to Avenleigh, and reached the keep during the late afternoon. He entered to a strange quiet.

"Travis?"

"Your Grace?"

"What is happening?"

"A soldier arrived an hour ago and is in the library with Master Joshua and your father."

Jensen entered the library. The room grew suddenly quiet.

"What is happening?"

"If we needed you to know, we would have called for you."

"Sir, I am now the lord of these lands and the need to know is mine first."

"Morgan entered the city two days ago. Sebastian is gone. No one knows where. They believe there will be a call for the lords to come and pledge loyalty to him, but it hasn't happened yet. At least as far as we know."

Jensen sat at one of the tables in the library and sent out messages to his neighbors, his headman, and the convent. "Feed the man and let him rest."

"Jen, I have to go back with him. Our army intends to do strikes and lay traps to slow his people down as they move on."

"Josh, he won't move on. He has the throne. His men will be sent out as messengers to notify us of the new king's demands. If we do not respond in kind to him, he will send men to deal with it."

"You?"

"It will depend on what he does to alleviate the poverty of the people. I can and will wait on him."

"I am going; I'm a royalist. I'm sorry, Jensen. I will leave Jessica and Ben under your protection. You have custody of my son since she is not responsible enough to care for him."

"Ben is my heir, Josh. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

+++++

Late that evening, Jensen heard the shouting upstairs and saw his brother descend. The soldier who had arrived earlier was with him. The duke hugged his brother for a moment.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"Whatever happens, you've got my son."

"I promise."

The new lord of Avenleigh walked his brother out to the horses and watched the two men ride off into the night. He walked out to the parapet and climbed up to the walkway, and stood and watched the clouds roll in. A summer storm was moving in fast. 

He thought back over his time with Morgan. He had liked the man and thought he might make a better king than Sebastian, but he had sworn an oath to defend Saven from invasion. He did his job. Now he would keep his oath as duke to defend Avenleigh.


	5. The Days Ahead

Jensen woke up early the next morning and checked on his nephew in the nursery. He walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. Travis was in the entrance and called to him.

Turning, Jensen asked what he needed.

"Cook remembered your early hours, Your Grace. There is a meal laid out in the dining room."

"Thank you, Travis."

The new duke headed towards the dining room and entered to find a full breakfast for one laid at the head of the table. He winced, thinking that may be a problem during family meals.

He sat down and lifted the lids on the dishes and helped himself to eggs, bacon, and potatoes. The toast was nicely browned and buttered. Steve, the kitchen help, entered with a pot of hot tea.

"Thank you, Steve," Jensen smiled as the tea was poured. He finished his meal in solitude, enjoying the quiet. As he rose from the table, a messenger arrived. The duke met him in the hallway where he took the missive and looked at the man.

"Is an answer required?"

"I was not told so, Sir."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir."

"Have you traveled far?"

"Caerdon, Sir."

"Would like something to eat before you leave?"

"I broke my fast in the village, and I have other missives to deliver."

"God speed, then. Who is the missive from?"

"The king, Sir," the messenger replied as he left the hall.

Jensen stood still holding the missive in his hand. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Turning, he walked into the office and sat at the desk and stared at the envelope. He turned it over and saw a royal seal. It was not Sebastian's.

"He's quick," the duke whispered as he grabbed a knife to open the envelope.

Jeffrey Morgan, King of Saven  
To Alan Ackles, Duke of Avenleigh

As King of Saven, I command all lords of this land to appear before me and swear their oath of loyalty. I believe that two weeks should give you enough time to reach Caerdon and appear before me.

I also require the presence of your younger son, Jensen Ackles. He will know the reason for his presence.

"Damn," Jensen whispered. "Damnation!"

He rose to his feet and walked the room. His time was now limited and Morgan had no idea, as of the letter, that he was now the head of his house.

He left the house and walked over to the barracks that were built below the walkway behind the parapet. He located the commander and told him to prepare for a possible siege. 

After the war preparations were discussed, Jensen looked for the estate's secretary. He found him in the stable yard and cornered him before he went about his duties.

"You are going to need to move into the keep for the time being. We will come under siege when I do not appear at court."

"Why are you willing to risk this, Your Grace?"

"Jason, you've been calling me Jensen for five years. Please don't change it."

"All right, but the question still stands."

"I have lived in a royalist household my entire life. I obeyed my father and served our king as a spy in Morgan's campaign. I like Morgan; I hated what I had to do. My problem is that Sebastian left a horrible taste in my mouth when it comes to serving a king. If Morgan puts the people first and works to heal this country, I'll serve him. But I will not swear fealty until he does."

"Perhaps you should send someone to check out the lay of the land."

"The headman of the village has family in Caerdon. I will use him. Thank you for the advice. Now, we need to harvest early. We will not get as plentiful a harvest, but I can't guarantee what they will do. We will still have the Autumn harvest. Store it in the keep and ensure the flocks are kept in the nearer pastures. The watch towers are going to be manned. Send our tithe to the convent. We need to be prepared to bring the flocks and the people on the estate into the keep."

"I'll have us prepared."

Jensen nodded, his mind already on the village and convent. He had a horse prepared and went to the village. Jensen spent the next two hours with the headman and several other men from the village. He knew they were not royalists, but they were loyal to him and would not support any raid against the keep.

"I want to thank for you being willing to stay out of the battle and not take sides."

"You've been good to us since you became steward. Now you're the master of Avenleigh, we can't support an attack against you. We can't take sides, Your Grace, but we won't back the new king in this either."

Jensen stood and shook hands with the men and told them that if things go wrong in the village to come to the keep.

"Your Grace, I'll take the message to the convent for you. The monsignor is visiting."

The duke frowned and nodded. He rode towards home, wishing he could bring the priest down.

+++++

Two weeks later, Baron Padalecki and his men rode into Caerdon. They had taken on a job for the king, going after the remnants of Sebastian's armies. There had been several groups but not near as many as expected. Many laid down their arms and surrendered.

He entered the palace and asked for an audience. He was invited into the throne room and noticed it was packed with people. He stood near the throne and watched the lords of Saven kneel and pledge loyalty to Morgan. There was no expression on his face. When the northern contingent arrived, each man gave his oath. 

"My Lord," Jared interrupted the king. "Has the Duke of Avenleigh arrived?"

Morgan looked at his commander, "I don't know." The king turned to the man kneeling before him. "Is the Duke of Avenleigh here?"

"No, Sir. All I know is that Ackles has been preparing for a siege."

"What about his son?"

"Joshua is in the army, but his wife and son are there."

"I believe the king is more interested in Jensen, the youngest," Jared remarked.

"He's been busy preparing. We've heard rumors that he expects you to come after him. Why him?"

"He betrayed me," Morgan said.

"Is Alan Ackles a royalist?"

"The family is the last royalist stronghold in north country, Sire."

"I've asked questions while traveling, Sire," Jared interrupted. "The duke is a senile old man, and I am shocked that he allowed his heir to rejoin whatever was left of his regiment."

The viscount, who was still kneeling, interrupted, "My Lord, the oldest is not the heir. The transfer of title and property was done several weeks ago. The youngest has the land and title now."

Morgan began to laugh. Jared watched him, a frown on his face. 

"You are the last of the lords, Viscount. I thank all of you for your allegiance to us. I will try my best to be deserving of that. Chamberlain? Call my Captains."

+++++

Jensen had been out seeing to the sharing of the harvests and going over escape routes if needed. He dreaded entering the keep. Jessica had been demanding money and transport to the capital and was throwing one tantrum after another when he refused.

As he entered, he saw a wagon and several exhausted horses at the front. It was quiet outside. Dismounting, he tied his horse to the wagon and hurried into the house.

The sounds of screams, shouts of anger, and crying assaulted him. He looked for Travis who was not at his post. Hurrying into the lounge, he found some wounded soldiers.

"Has anyone tended to you?"

"No, Sir. They're mourning."

"What!"

Jensen ran out of the room and found Travis. "See that those men are tended to. What has happened?"

"Master Joshua, Sir. He's dead."

"Where is the body?"

"In the library, Sir. They are preparing it."

"Where's my father?"

"He saw the body..and..and he screamed and fell to the ground. They say his heart stopped."

"No...no...no...no...NOOOO!!!!"

Jensen ran to the library and found two of the long tables arranged with a body on each. He stood there, staring and finally noting that the servants had cleaned and dressed them. He walked over to his brother and reached out and touched his cheek.

"Damn it, Josh! You were supposed to be careful!" He went to his knees, a loud wail escaping his throat. The duke began to cry.

It began to grow dark, and Jensen finally rose to his feet and looked over at this father's body. He felt no sorrow or a sense of loss. The emptiness there had a tinge of regret for what might have been.

He left the room and entered the hall. "Where's Jason?"

"He's in the kitchen. Sir."

"Ask him to come to the office and find Father Kevin. We will need two graves prepared. Send someone to the stonecutter and ask for two tombstones. Give them the pertinent information. Where's Jessica?"

"In her rooms, Sir. She said something about packing and going to Caerdon."

Jensen swore softly, "Bring her to my office."

+++++

The captains who led Morgan's men arrived. They were competent men who led their armies fairly well. What made them a good military force was Baron Padalecki and his men. He was the commander.

"Gentlemen," Morgan spoke, causing the room to grow silent. "It would seem that our traitor, Jensen Ackles, is now the Duke of Avenleigh. He did not appear today. I have decided his fate. You may draw straws or however you want to decide, but you may each make an attempt to bring him to me. You do not harm his people or his estate for they live off what that estate produces. You bring him to me; I will give him to you to marry and you will keep Avenleigh as yours. By the laws of this land, the estate cannot become yours without the marriage. Bring him to me."


	6. The Aspects of War

It rained the day they buried Jensen's family. He stood by the graveside after everyone had left, tears mixing with the raindrops. He slowly walked to the keep from the family cemetery and didn't bother to lift his head. He watched the ground at his feet.

As he entered the keep, he nodded to the men on the parapet. The young man entered the house and told his footman he was going to change.

"They are holding the meal until you return, Your Grace."

"They can damn well wait. I'm in mourning; I have no idea if anyone else is."

Jessica entered the hallway from the lounge. "Was that meant for me?"

"You started packing to move to Caerdon as soon as they prepared my brother's body for burial. He is your husband; you are his widow. You are an Ackles, and I will not allow you to embarrass that name."

"You have no say so, Jensen. I will have Josh's portion of the estate. You can't keep me here."

"You have one year of deep mourning. You will follow the traditions and wear black. After that, you wear gray. I am not going to allow you to embarrass my brother's name and act like a trollop in Caerdon society like you were doing while I was overseas and Josh was in his regiment. I handle the estate and Josh's portion. Most of it goes to Ben, not you. You will have the widow's portion, and it will not support your frolicking."

"We'll see about that!"

Jensen stood, staring at her, water dripping from him to form a puddle on the floor. She looked at his face and saw no pity. Turning, she went back to the lounge.

The duke went upstairs to change.

+++++

Jared walked the halls of the palace. He did not like place and had found a house in one of the quieter areas of the city. He was highly concerned that Pellegrino had won the right to go after Ackles.

He was not sure that Ackles deserved what was coming. He had sent a few of his men into the area, and the young duke's people spoke highly of him. He also knew that if anyone was going to get into that keep it would only happen if the man opened the gates and let them in.

Morgan did not dislike the man. He was angry and hurt at the misplaced trust he'd given him. From what the baron could tell, his king considered Ackles a friend. Queen Mary adored him, and she disliked most of the men who fought for them.

Padalecki sent the two men back to the village of Avenleigh. One of them had brought the report to him, and it seemed that Pellegrino was at a standstill. He had had words with Ackles at the gate of the keep. The duke had listened politely to the captain's ultimatum and then turned and walked away.

+++++

Jensen was tired. The troops camping in his orchards were destroying the area. He had no means of recourse. He walked the parapet and his men left him alone, recognizing his mood.

The duke was glad the rains had stopped, and the grounds were almost dry. The winter crops would flourish as long as the troops stayed out of the fields. 

He had listened to the last ultimatum from Pellegrino with disgust. They had never gotten along. The Captain described to him how he planned to mount and ride him. It was how he found out what Morgan's punishment was going to be. He informed the captain that he would turn him into a eunuch if he came near him again.

"Fire!"

Jensen's head jerked up and he ran towards the front of the keep. Looking out, he saw flames envelope the orchards. They spread rapidly through the trees to the gardens and pasture lands. 

Jensen and his people could do nothing but watch their lands burn. If they went out to fight the fire, they would lose everything.

+++++

Jared received the notice of the burning of the lands of Avenleigh late in the evening. He dressed and hurried to the palace.

Morgan and his wife were in the royal suite. The baron banged on the door and demanded entry. Mary opened the door.

"Jared! What is going on," she asked as the king's commander pushed by her into the room.

"Morgan!"

Jeffrey came out of the bed chamber wearing a long robe.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Jared? This had better be important."

"That ass, Pelligrino, burned every acre of the lands of Avenleigh to the ground. He took out the orchards, pasture land, and the winter crops. Ackles had to stand on the parapet and watch everything he's worked for go up in flames!"

"That assinine fool! I specifically said the grounds and animals were not to be touched!

"Jared, I have some things you need to hear."

The tall warrior found a seat and sat down across from his friend. "Go ahead."

"One of my men was missing for quite a while. He turned up today."

Jared nodded.

"He was Ackles' second at the duel with your brother."

The baron's face froze, and he bit his bottom lip.

"I know what happened; there were witnesses."

"Those witnesses were the cause of your brother's death."

"Ackles ran him through after he had dropped his sword,” Jared stated.

"He dropped his sword, and Jensen backed off. Three of the men there were friends of your brother. They pulled their blades and attacked Ackles. In the fight that ensued, your brother was grabbed by one of his friends and pulled in front as a shield. It happened so fast that Jensen had no time to pull back. It was not his fault."

"Which friend?"

"Pelligrino did it. Jensen said nothing. He could have made an accusation, but it was his word against theirs."

"What are you wanting from me?"

"Take your men and replace Pelligrino. Use whatever trick you can come up with, just get that boy to open the gate."

"I didn't compete for him," Jared pointed out.

"He's a beautiful man, Jared. He's smart, witty, and a joy to be around. He also has the same preference as you in the bedroom. You lost everything. I'm offering a husband and an estate."

"A burned out estate."

"If anyone can rebuild it, Jensen can. Just bring him here to swear loyalty to me. We'll have the ceremony here."

Jared rose to his feet. "I'm not sure I want him."

"He certainly doesn't want you. I am making this an order, commander. For your own good."

"Yes, Sir," Jared responded and left the room.

+++++  
Jensen stayed in his office for hours, going over every contract or agreement he had made with neighbors. He would have to call in favors. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the desk. Everything was gone. He had to find a way to feed the flocks that were in the keep. The village was safe for now. Their crops were not touched, and the duke was grateful for that. 

Several of the lords of the surrounding areas had made attempts to go to the gate and speak with him but Pellegrino was allowing no contact. He was confined in a trap of his own making. There had to be a way.

+++++

Jared and his men rode through the village of Avenleigh. The streets were deserted but he could see people standing in the doorways or peering through windows.

"They don't look very friendly do they," his second, Christian asked.

"You can't blame them now. Morgan's name now has a foul stench to it."

"It's that bastard's fault for not obeying the rules laid down for him, not our king’s," Christian objected.

"I know what happened to my brother, Chris. Pellegrino's days are numbered."

+++++

One of the guards on the parapet cried out, "Riders!"

Jensen had been in the back going over what was in the smoke house and the food storage. He came running around the side of the building and reached the gate. He could barely see what was happening. Swearing under his breath, he climbed to the walkway on the parapet.

There was now a large assembly of men...an army. The duke felt nauseated when he saw the size. He tried to see the banner the new command traveled under, but the wind was barely blowing.

Several hours passed, and Pellegrino's men rode out. Jensen stared and then looked again at the new group who had settled in his ruins. He shook his head and climbed down off the parapet and headed back to the work he was doing.

+++++

Jared had watched the man in the white shirt stand on the parapet. He wondered what was going through Ackles' mind as the men who had ruined his estate rode off. The warrior studied the estate. It was solidly built and well-fortified. Morgan said not to damage anything. There had to be a way. He watched the man finally leave and figured he was just as curious.

The next morning, Jared mounted his stallion. Christian and five warriors mounted their horses as well. One carried the Baron's banner. He slowly rode towards the gate. He knew he had all the time in the world since Jensen was the one with a deadline. He had to figure out how to feed his people while locked in the keep. Jared had every intention of knowing the duke. He could read people and knew Morgan liked the man. He had to remember that. There had to be reasons behind everything Ackles had done.

+++++

Jensen was in his office with Jason going over what he found in the storehouses and smoke house. They were in the middle of a serious discussion when Travis came to the door.

"Come," the duke answered.

"Your Grace, there's seven mounted men coming towards the gate."

Ackles jumped to his feet and hurried out the door. He broke into a run and was at the gate before the men arrived. He did not recognize the banner. 

A very large man dismounted and walked towards the gate. 'Brave?' Jensen's mind was wondering...'or fool?'

"Jensen Ackles?"

"Maybe. You are?"

"We've already met. I know your voice, and I can finally put a face to it. Morgan is right; you are a beautiful man."

"Don't bother telling me how good I'm going to look beneath you. I can as easily cut your bollocks off as I could Pellegrino."

Jared shocked the young man as he broke out in laughter. "Is that what you threatened that fool with? It would have served him right. I've only come to talk. I'm Padalecki."

Jensen did not know how to respond. The baron had to have at least four inches on him. He was Goliath, and Jensen felt like David. Only, there was no sling shot and no round stones.

"I came a long way to get to know you, Jensen."

"Why?"

"Because I cannot bring your walls down, so you are going to open the gates and let me in."

"I'll die first."

"I hope not."

"This will not work, Baron," the duke replied.

"I have only one question for the moment. Do you wish to let those who reside inside the keep leave under my protection? I know your nephew and your brother's widow are in there."

"So you can use them against me," he asked.

"I'm not Pellegrino, and I will not harm your home or your people. You have to be wracking your brain, trying to figure out how to last the winter. I'm offering a way out."

Jensen opened his mouth and closed it. He turned and walked back to the house. 

Jared was satisfied and returned to the camp.


	7. So It Begins

Jensen and Jason had taken the food stores list to the kitchen and sat down with Ellen to plot a rationing list. He knew they could slaughter the sheep for food, but he hoped to salvage the lambs.

He had no idea that Jared had ridden up the gate. Jessica was outside with Ben and told the men she would notify the duke. She stepped inside for a moment and left her son with Travis before she went to meet the baron.

+++++

Twenty minutes later, one of the stable hands entered the kitchen through the back door.

"Mrs. Joshua is still out there talking to that tall soldier."

Jensen looked up at the man before asking, "What?"

"Well, the men saw her go inside to tell you. She left the little one when she came back out and hurried to the gate."

"Damn it!" Jensen ran through the house towards the front door. "Travis, did my sister-in-law leave a message for me?"

"No, Sir. I would've brought it to you."

The duke looked around the hall, "Where's Ben?"

"Jo took him up to the nursery."

"Any time she steps outside from now on, I want to be told."

"Yes, Sir," the footman responded.

+++++

Jared was learning a lot of things from the young widow. One thing he knew for sure; the woman would not live under his roof. The second was he would not support her.

He looked up and saw Jensen running towards the gate and had to bite back a smile. He was enjoying the game they were playing. Sooner or later he would break the duke's calm, and there was no telling what he would learn.

"Jessica!"

The baron watched the young woman turn towards Ackles and put her hands on her hips. His brows raised when he realized that was a stance of defiance.

Jensen stopped in front of her. He took several breaths. Closing his eyes for a second, the panic on his face stiffened almost as if made of stone.

"Go to the house."

"Jensen, you have no power over me. I will go where I will."

The duke looked up at Jared and saw the hazel eyes staring at him with a question in them. Ackles wasn't sure what he was asking, but he knew what he had to do in front of this warrior and his men. He walked up to the woman and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

Jessica started screaming, hitting the duke's back with her fists, and kicking with her feet. Jensen did not stop. He reached the door of the house and kicked at it. It was opened by a surprised Travis, who watched the man carry her up the stairs to her room.

"Jo!"

The serving girl ran out of the nursery and froze.

"Open her door for me," the man spoke loudly over the screams.

Jensen threw the woman on her bed and stood there. The widow stood up and began to rant at him. He grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him and sat on the bed. He pulled her hard, and she landed across his lap. Lifting the top layers of her clothes, he proceeded to give her a spanking.

When he had finished, the duke dropped Jessica on the floor and left the room. He took the key out of the lock and locked her door from the outside.

Turning to look at Jo, he spoke calmly, "Bring Travis with you when she is given a meal or when you have to serve her. She does not leave this room until I say so.”

+++++

The duke walked outside and stood in the center of the yard. He needed to know what she had told the baron, but there was no one to ask. Turning, he looked at the gate and found that Jared was still standing there. Surprise crossed his face, and he walked towards his enemy.

+++++

Jared smiled, knowing Ackles had to be completely disconcerted. He had no idea what the woman had been saying. It gave the baron an advantage. Jensen had to talk now.

The duke stopped close to the gate. Jared could reach in and touch him this time. The man's face was stone cold, but the eyes spoke volumes.

"Good morning, Your Grace," the baron's voice drawled out the words, almost caressing the man with them. He watched Ackles stiffen and felt a wave of contentment in getting a reaction from him.

"You're still here," Jensen commented.

"Is that a question or a statement," the taller man asked.

The bottom lip was sucked on, and then the man ground his teeth.

"Still not talking, Jensen? I have this feeling that you know you've been betrayed."

A tic appeared at the duke's right eye. "Have I been?"

Jared was shouting in his mind, "Been what, Your Grace?"

"Betrayed. Damn you!"

"Yes, you have. Would you like to know how?"

Jensen stiffened, his arms falling to his sides, hands forming fists.

"Are you seriously going to tell me?"

"I know there is more than one entrance into the keep."

The green eyes grew wide, and the duke turned and walked away.

"I've got you," Jared whispered as he watched the young man head towards the gardens.

+++++

Late in the evening, a man clad all in black, led a horse out of an entrance at the side wall of the keep. He quieted the animal and led him into the trees and waited to make sure no trap was set for him.

When he was satisfied, he gave a bird call and the entrance opened to a young woman carrying a sleeping child. He left his hiding spot and walked forward to take the child.

Suddenly, several men appeared and were met by a drawn sword. The fight ensued. A tall man appeared from behind and grabbed the black cloth from the face of the lone man.

"You might as well give up, Jensen."

The duke turned and used an unusual movement with his blade and the baron's sword went flying into the trees. Ackles' sword was at his throat.

"I've injured two of your men. Call them off, and send them away."

"Go back to camp, Chris."

"Jared!"

"Do it!"

Jensen waited until the men were gone. He whistled and the black horse came cantering towards him. He walked over to the horse, and mounted, sword still on the baron.

"Jo," he whispered.

The girl placed Ben in front of him. Jensen looked at the man he held at sword point.

"I will discuss terms when I return in the morning."

"I will have found you before then."

"I hope not."

Suddenly the black horse was gone, and Jared swore and turned to the girl. "Show me the opening."

+++++

The lights were dim at the convent but the Duke of Avenleigh knew there would be someone to open the door.

The reverend mother walked out of the sanctuary as one of the novices allowed the duke to enter.

"Jensen!"

"I need sanctuary for the night, reverend mother. I desperately need protection for Ben and a letter sent to my uncle in the north country. Will you help me?"

"The keep has fallen?"

Jensen's green eyes were moist. "Jessica betrayed us. I have to protect Ben. The baron knows I will discuss terms tomorrow, but he will be looking for me. I need sanctuary until I can get back home."

"You'll never get back into the keep."

Ackles’s voice trembled. "He's already in it by now. I just need a safe place to the get the letter written and some time to pray. I'll leave here in the morning; I don't want to bring you trouble."

"They'll want Ben."

"No, not really. It's me they want. They need my title to have ownership of the land. Morgan plans to marry me off to one of his men."

"I'm so sorry, Jensen. Come, let's get Ben situated and I'll get your needs taken care of."

+++++

Jared walked the keep trying to decide what part of it had Jensen's influence. He spoke with the staff and informed them they would be expected to remain in service at Avenleigh.

"Your Lord may not understand this, but King Jeffrey's punishment is not harsh. He could have had him tortured or sold into slavery. He's not going to be drawn and quartered or beheaded. I have to take him to Caerdon, and he has to bow to the king and swear his loyalty."

Jared stopped when the secretary snorted. He stared at the man and Jason commented, "If the king had immediately taken care of the needs of the common people, Jensen would have been the first on his knees before him. As far as our Lord is concerned, he is not any different than Sebastian."

"That is what stopped him?"

"Have you looked at the home farms and village," the secretary asked.

"Jensen puts his people first," Zechariah interrupted.

"What is going to happen to him," Ellen asked.

"He will marry, and then his husband will own the estate."

The cook started crying.

"Where is the widow?"

"She's locked in her room and the master has the key," Travis stated.

Jared started laughing.

+++++

Jensen wrote his letter and handed it to the nun along with the key to Jessica's room.

"I do not wish a guest room, reverend mother. I would prefer one of the cots near the sanctuary. I'm heading home early in the morning."


	8. Captured

Jensen woke early and prepared to leave the convent to travel back to the keep. He heard loud voices in the entrance hall. Entering the hall, he slipped into a corner to listen.

"He is guaranteed sanctuary here, Monsignor."

"Not while I am here, Reverend Mother. I saw the baron and some of his men searching for Ackles. One of my men has gone to inform him that the man has been found."

"That is against the laws of the church."

"I make my own laws,” the priest stated and then went quiet for a moment.

"Ackles? I know you are there. We really do not want bloodshed here, do we?"

Sighing, the duke stepped out into the open. He watched the priest's face break into an evil smile as the man turned to one of his armed men.

"The nursery is upstairs. Bring the nephew down."

"No! I was heading out to turn myself in. Leave the boy alone."

"You have committed political suicide, Your Grace. Your line will be wiped out, and that boy cannot be allowed to live."

Jensen moved slowly into the main room, staying close to the walls. His eyes searched the room, taking in who stood where and what escapes were available.

"Is that what you think, Monsignor," came the soft calm voice of the younger man. "You are not as informed as you thought you were."

"It won't matter what the new king has decided. This is my judgment. I do not want the stink of your name to be on anyone's lips. I want to regain what you stole from me. With you gone, I will get my opportunity. No one will dare to interfere in my life again."

Jensen finally stood nose to nose with the priest. The green eyes of the young lord bore into the gray of the older man. Jensen slowly smiled and moved swiftly, pulling the Monsignor in front of him, a knife at the man's throat.

The reverend mother brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream as the duke nicked the priest's neck.

"Tell your men to disarm and back away towards the door," he whispered into the, ear of the older man.

"Throw down your arms and move to the door."

Jensen kicked the priest in the back of the knee, bringing the man down to the floor and pulling his sword as he raced down the dark hallway towards the rear exit. He'd told the stable-hand to have his horse ready early when he had arrived. He still had a good chance of getting away.

+++++

Jared and Chris, along with five men, were riding towards the convent when the Monsignor's man informed them that the duke and his nephew were there claiming sanctuary.

"What do we do now." the shorter man asked.

"He told me he would return to discuss terms" the Baron replied. "We'll just wait in the stable yard."

+++++

The monsignor's men had taken up their swords and were in the hall running after the young lord.

Jensen saw the door in the distance but felt someone grab at him. He turned, placing his back against the wall, and the battle began. He was leaving a pile of bloody bodies and felt guilt at doing so in a sacred place. One the men managed to pierce his left shoulder. He grimaced and took the man down.

The duke turned and ran towards the door. It took a moment to open it. Jensen stepped outside on the large stoop and took a breath, spotting his horse. Beyond the mount were seven mounted men.

He cursed under his breath and stood, staring at the tall man who watched him.

+++++  
Jared noticed that the duke was disheveled and his left arm hung limp from at his side.

"There's blood on the sword," Chris commented.

Jared slowly urged his mount forward, watching the chagrin on Ackles' face. Suddenly, a man with a dagger appeared behind the duke. It was a priest.

Jared stood in his saddle and shouted, "Jensen! Drop!"

For one moment the duke froze and then fell to the ground in front of him. An arrow from one Jared's men went straight into the heart of the murderous priest.

Jensen was winded and stayed still on the ground. He saw the large boots move towards him and winced as the boots stopped. He tried to lift his head up to stare, but it caused him to move his shoulders and pain seared through the left one.

"Damnation," he whispered.

The man squatted down in front of him and forced his head up. Jared's hazel eyes showed concern and baffled the duke.

"How much damage did you leave in the convent?"

"I don't know how many. I lost count."

Jared looked up at his second, "Bind his wound and manacle his wrists."

"That's not necessary. I said I would return this morning, didn't I?"

"You did, but you almost didn't."

The commander rose to his feet and entered the doorway. Looking down the hall, he nearly smiled. The duke was a fighter and a damned good one. Leaning out the door, he told his second to have the men clear the bodies.

+++++

The reverend mother sat in her office, head bowed, her nerves shot. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter."

The man who entered the room caused her eyebrows to raise. She studied him for a moment and noticed that he smiled at her when she did.

"Reverend Mother?"

"Yes, I am and you must be the warrior who is after Jensen," the nun stated.

"I am Baron Jared Padalecki of Mystrar, the king's commander."

"Sit down, commander," the sister responded.

"I am having my men clear the bodies. The floor and the walls will need to be cleaned. I will have Father Kevin come and do last rights."

"It was self-defense, my lord."

"Oh, I know. He's quite a swordsman. You wouldn't think it to look at him, but he's a strong man."

The nun smiled, "I've known him his entire life. He's a good man; he doesn't deserve to be sold into prostitution and his lands confiscated."

"Prostitution," Jared asked in surprise.

"Forced into a marriage with one of the king's men so the land could be taken."

"It's not quite like that, Sister."

"Isn't it, Baron?"

"No, it's not. The man he will marry will help him run the land, but Jensen will still remain the duke. The decisions will be mutual."

"Are you sure?"

"I know the man. He has come to respect Ackles, and he didn't want to feel that way towards him."

The sister looked at Jared, and the baron stiffened and stared back.

"It's you," she asked.

"I don’t want this any more than he does. I am willing to work with him as a team."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Not for a while. He's too hostile at this time. He needs to have time to get to know me," Jared told her.

"Baron, I doubt the king is going to give you that time."

"I am going to send a messenger to Morgan and let him know I have the keep. I am going to allow Jensen the time for his arm to heal and to rest. We shall leave for Caerdon on the first of the month."

"I see. Jensen has planned for the boy to be taken in by family."

"Don't send the letter yet. Give me time. I would love the duke to have his heir here."

"I gave him a promise."

"Just until we return from Caerdon. He can still find some peace and happiness in his life, reverend mother."

"I'll pray over it, my lord. That is the best I can offer."

Jared rose to his feet and thanked the sister.

"Baron?"

"Yes, Sister?"

The nun took something out of her desk and handed it to the man. It was a key. Jared looked down at it and started laughing.

+++++

Jensen remained still as his arm was tended to. The only movement Christian noticed was when he put the manacles on the duke's wrists. A shiver ran through the man.

Jared stepped out of the rear door and saw Jensen standing by his horse, but the man had not mounted. He looked at his second and Chris shrugged.

The baron walked towards Ackles and watched him stiffen. They were soon face to face, and the duke did not look up at him. Jared reached towards the face and grabbed his chin, pulling his head up until they were staring at each other. He thought he saw a glimpse of fear in the green eyes, but Jensen had quickly schooled his countenance and the eyes turned steely.

"You're not mounted, Your Grace. If you prefer to walk to the keep, I’ll have the other manacles place on your ankles so you can't run."

Ackles' complexion turned a brilliant red and then whiter than his normal coloring.

"Why don't we make this simple and fight free. Mount the horse, Jensen."

The green eyes widened at the use of his name. He slowly turned and was soon astride his horse. Jared stayed a horse length in front of him and Christian was partially even, about a half a length from the head of the duke's stallion.

As they rode through the village, the people stepped out into the streets and bowed or curtsied to the lord of Avenleigh. Jensen kept his face straight ahead, afraid if he stared at his people he might break down.

As they neared the keep, a slight strangled sound slipped past Jensen's tight lips. The baron heard it and stopped, waiting for the other stallion to come abreast with his.

"Once I know you won't try to leave the keep, I'll remove the manacles, but not before."

Jensen remained quiet; his thoughts were running rampant at the moment. There were ways to escape. He knew the land and the people would help him. BUT...there always had to be that. They might take vengeance on the people. With no one to protect the estate, it would become a ruin. He sighed softly.

"There's no worry, Baron. I'm not going anywhere unless you force me to."

The warrior remained quiet, guessing what had gone through the duke's mind. His admiration for the man continued to grow, and he was uneasy over the idea.

+++++

Jensen entered the house behind the taller man. His people were surprised to see him with the manacles, and he slightly shook his head at them.

Jared looked at the butler, "Prepare a meal for us and have it brought to the duke's chambers. Prepare a bath for him." Looking at Christian, he softly said, "Bring our healer. He will know more about sword wounds then the estate one will."

Turning to the duke, he noticed the man had stiffened. Padalecki smirked and held out his hand, "Come, Jensen."

The pale face turned blood red, but the young lord moved towards him. Jared place his hand on the small of the duke's back and led him up the stairs.

Jo was on the landing, carrying some towels for the bath. Her eyes widened when she saw her lord. The young woman gave a quick curtsey. Jared reached into his pocket and took out the key and handed it to her. Looking at Jensen, he asked, "Is she allowed out now?"

The green eyes widened at the question, "If she behaves, yes. Remind Travis she is not to go outside without notifying me...er, us."

Jo took the towels into Jensen's chambers and left. The two men entered the rooms. Looking around, the duke saw several of Jared's things and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. His only thought was he would not give in without a fight.

Padalecki could only imagine what the man beside him was thinking. He reached over and touched the man's shoulder and felt him jump.

"Morgan has made it clear you are not to be violated, Jensen. I am only going to help you due to your injury. Since you have no intention of escaping, I'll also remove the manacles."

A knock on the door preempted any reply. Steve entered with several other men, all carrying pans of hot water. After they left, Jared unbound the wound and helped Jensen undress when it was needed. He turned his back and waited until the man was completely naked and in the tub in the adjoining chamber.

"Would you like your back scrubbed," he asked, a wicked smile on his face.

A strangled 'no' was the only reply. The smile on the baron's face grew larger.

+++++

Jensen did not take long to bathe. The wound was seeping blood, and it hurt abominably. He just wanted to make sure that he was clean and the wound wouldn't get infected; the duke was grateful it wasn't his sword arm.

He stepped out of the tub and reached for a large towel. Drying off, he found himself trembling slightly. He was reacting too much to the nearness of the baron. It bothered him, and he had no understanding of what was happening. He did not want to like the man. He refused to, but the warrior was getting under his skin.

He entered his room, a towel wrapped around his lower body, when the raucous occurred. There was screaming and the sound of dishes breaking. Before either man could react the door was swung open and Jessica stormed in.

She stopped, seeing the warrior standing at the foot of the bed and then looked at her brother-in-law. "Your father was right then. You are a bloody sodomite and a whore."

Jared strode across the floor and slapped the woman, knocking her to the floor. He reached down and grabbed an arm, dragging her out of the room. They reached her room and found Jo attempting to clean up the broken dishes and food on the floor.

"Leave it, Jo. She's hungry and that's her meal." Jared turned to the vicious woman sitting on the floor. "I am going to marry Jensen, and he will continue to be the duke of Avenleigh. You will be removed. I will not tolerate any verbal attacks or slander against him. I have the king's ear. Do you understand?"

Jessica stared at him but refused to reply. The baron released the woman's hand and walked over to Jo, "Give me the key. She will be attended when I say so. She will eat when I say so. Leave us."

Jared turned to Jessica, "I have a plan for you that you will not like, but I will enjoy it immensely."

He left the room and locked the door. Walking back to the duke's chambers, he tried to calm his anger. Entering the room, he found Jensen huddled on the floor. Kneeling down, he pulled the man into his arms and held him.

Jensen froze, not sure what to do, but a hand began to slowly rub his back and lips touched his hair. He inhaled and held his breath.

"It will be all right, Jensen. I am getting rid of her for good."

A slight sob was heard, and the duke struggled to break away from the baron's arms.

A knock was heard. Steve entered with food and placed it on the table, and Jared's healer was behind him. Neither man made a comment about the two on the floor.

Jared helped Jensen sit on the bed, and the healer tended the sword wound. The warrior watched the young man's face and knew the pain he had to be feeling. After the healer left, Jared walked to the wardrobe and opened it.

"What do you wish to wear?"

"I don't know."

The warrior shut the wardrobe and walked over to the large chest of drawers and found a night shirt. "Stand up, Jensen."

The pale face looked up at him, the green eyes moist. The duke looked at the night shirt a question in his eyes.

"You are going to rest today. The food is getting cold. Stand up, Jensen."

Ackles sighed, slowly rising from the bed. Jared told him to lift his arms and placed the shirt over his head and arms. As he pulled it down, the towel fell to the floor.

"Let's eat," the taller man stated and made sure the duke got to the table without any mishap. They ate in silence for a while. Jared watched the man across from him. The woman had opened a wound that had not healed and was festering.

The baron gave the young lord a sleeping draught and tucked him into bed. He headed out of the room with the plan to dig into Jensen's past. No one should suffer like the young duke was suffering.


	9. Understanding Jensen

Jared left the duke's chambers and walked downstairs. He stood in the hallway and turned to stare at the footman.

"Who in this household really knows the Ackles family," he asked the man.

Travis stared at him for a moment and answered, "Miss Ellen, Mister Zechariah, and Mr. Manns, I would guess."

"Thank you. Are they all here today?"

"Mr. Manns is in the office, Miss Ellen would be in the kitchen, and Mr. Zechariah is most likely in the butler's pantry."

"Thank you, again."

Jared figured he'd start with the help before he talked to the secretary. Walking towards the kitchen, he tried to figure out why he was taking such an interest in the duke. Something drew him to the man. He made up his mind that he was going to find out Jensen's past and why he was the way he was.

He heard voices in the kitchen and entered the servants' domain. The talking stopped the minute he walked through the door. The baron looked around at the spotless kitchen and saw the cook and butler having a cup of tea at the kitchen table.

"May I help you, my lord," Zechariah asked.

"I thought I might have a conversation with both of you. Is there any more of that tea?"

Ellen went to the cabinet and brought out a plate and a cup. She poured some tea into it and set the plate on the table with the cup.

"The cakes are very good. They are Master Jensen's favorite."

"Where is Master Jensen," the butler asked.

"He had a very bad confrontation with the widow after his bath. She found us near his bed, and he was clad only in a towel. It wasn't a very pretty sight."

"I wish that woman was gone," Ellen muttered.

"She will be."

"Is he all right," Zechariah asked.

"My healer tended his wound. I made sure he ate most of his meal, and gave him a sleeping draught. He's resting. I doubt he slept much last night."

"Where's the boy," the cook inquired.

"At the convent," Jared answered. He sipped his tea, quiet for a moment. "I want to help Jensen. The king plans to marry him off to one of his men."

The shock on both of the servants' faces was enough to let the warrior know that the two loved the young lord.

"How can we help," Ellen asked.

"I want to know who and what has hurt him. He is intelligent and knows how to care for this land and his people, but he's also incredibly sensitive and builds a solid wall around himself. Why?"

"His mother was never well after giving birth to him. When she died, the duke blamed the boy. Jensen's brother was well tutored but he didn't do well with schooling," the butler spoke softly.

"Was Jensen tutored?"

"He wasn't supposed to be, but the teacher taught him anyway. He told me over breakfast that the young master almost drank the knowledge. The duke never let him get higher learning. Master Joshua joined the regiment. His father bought him a captaincy."

"Why does his family call him a sodomite?"

At that moment, Jason Manns entered the kitchen. "I can answer that. Jensen was nineteen. As far as I know, there had been no dalliances in his life."

"He was a virgin?"

"He still is," Ellen interrupted.

Jared was quiet, knowing what he had learned at the palace about Ackles' last meeting with King Sebastian. He wondered how badly the duke was torn inside. It takes time for those wounds to heal.

He looked up, "What happened at nineteen?"

"He met someone while he was out on the estate. One of the duke's men saw them kissing. Nothing else happened."

"So his father knew this had happened?"

Ellen shivered, and Zechariah raised a hand to cover his eyes. Jared stared at the three people. "What did the duke do?"

Jason's hand shook as he picked up his cup of tea and took a drink. He looked at the large man who was asking all the questions about the new duke. His voice held a tremor as he replied, "The duke had both of them dragged to the main barn, and he made Jensen watch as they stripped the man he'd kissed and tied him to the main pole in the barn. He had him beaten to death."

"He killed him?"

"Yes, my lord," Ellen stated.

"And Jensen?"

"Have you seen his back?"

"No, Mr. Manns, I haven't."

"He was beaten also. It was touch and go for a while. We weren't sure he'd survive, but he did."

Jared's eyes closed as he winced. Anger welled up inside him. His voice was harsh as he asked, "Is it a crime in this country or just on this estate?"

"It was frowned upon," Jason answered.

"I see. Well, Morgan doesn't see it that way."

"Why all these questions, my lord," Jason asked.

"I'm the one who is going to marry him. I'll be living here except when my king needs me."

The room grew quiet.

"Are you going to hurt him, also," Ellen asked, her voice quavering.

"Not if I can help it. I want to help him as I said."

"He was forced into a loveless marriage to Sarah Sheppard. Her father was knighted by King Sebastian. The marriage was annulled by the church. The girl said he was useless in the bedroom; it made him a laughingstock."

"He's had a rough time of it then," Jared whispered softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jason responded for the three of them.

"My lord," Ellen queried.

Jared had risen to his feet, and had turned towards the door. He stopped and faced the woman, "Yes?"

"Is this marriage the king is arranging a farce?"

The baron was quiet and thought over everything he had heard, remembering back to the first time he'd met Ackles. His mind went forward to all he had learned about the man in Caerdon. Jensen's actions when his keep was attacked, and his valiant attempt to protect his nephew and heir had earned respect. Jared looked at the woman and spoke vehemently, "Not if I can help it." He turned and left the room.

+++++

Jared and Christian rode over the estate and the second could sense the anger simmering right below the surface.

"It must have been beautiful before the fires," Chris murmured.

"When we go Caerdon, I am going to kill Pellagrino."

"Don't be a fool, Jared. He'll have his men there and, unless all of us are with you, it won't be a fair fight."

"All of you will be there, Chris. I owe this to my brother but, mostly, I owe this to Jensen."

"You didn't have anything to do with destroying this land," the second responded.

"If I had stepped in, Morgan would have given it all to me. There would have been no contest."

"You thought Ackles killed your brother."

"He didn't kill him. Pellagrino was fighting Ackles. Let's just say Ackles was winning, and the bastard pulled my brother in front of him to take the blade. There was no time to stop."

"Damn!"

"While I give Jensen time to adapt to me, I want to encourage him to start repairs. This is his land and people. I heard that Pellagrino would not let the neighboring lairds near the estate to help the man. I want to have a meeting with them. Invite the men to lunch tomorrow."

"I'll send some men out."

"Good."

+++++

Jared and Christian entered the house to hear screaming upstairs. The baron stopped and looked at Travis.

"Has she been at this for very long?"

"Not long, your lordship."

The warrior nodded and walked to the office, opening the door. He saw the secretary at the desk entering some information into a record book.

"Is the bitch an adultress?"

Jason stopped his work and stared at the taller man. "Lord Jensen says she is," he answered solemnly.

"Was she caught in the act," Jared asked.

"You'd have to ask the duke. It's his idea."

"Thank you." Jason watched the man clench his fists and then leave the room.

+++++

Jared took the stairs two at a time. Christian left the lounge and stared up at him, asking, "Do you need me?"

"Not right now," came the reply.

Entering the duke's chambers, the baron tried to remain quiet but the shrieks and screams were loud.

He softly walked across the room towards the bed and looked down at man resting there.

"You don't need to be so quiet, Baron. She could awaken the dead," the sleepy voice commented. The green eyes opened and stared at the tall man looking down at him.

"I could gag her, but it would require tying her to a chair or her bed."

A slight smile flickered across the younger man's face. Jared felt his heart leap. "I like that idea," came a soft reply. The warrior nodded and walked to the door. Stepping into hallway, the baron walked to the head of the stairs, "Travis, would you ask Christian to bring some rope and a make a ball gag from some of it."

"Yes, Sir," the footman responded.

+++++

Jensen used his right arm to push himself to a sitting position. He turned to where his feet were hanging off the bed. He felt slightly light headed and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm the feeling. He rose to his feet and held onto the bed for a moment. Walking over to the wardrobe, the duke pulled a blouse and some work trousers off the hooks. He went to his chest of drawers and found undergarments and hose.

He could hear shouts and screams coming from Jessica's room. His eyebrows rose, and he sat on the bed and listened. Suddenly, all was quiet. Jensen sighed and started to dress slowly. He was perspiring by the time he managed to place his left arm through the sleeve of the blouse and put his boots on.

He heard his door open and the man who had him so confused stuck his head in. He had a large smile on his face and Jensen stared at him in surprise. 'My God, he has dimples,' went through his thoughts.

"I didn't expect you to be dressed," Jared said as he walked into the room. "Work clothes?"

Jensen stiffened, and the baron realized the duke had placed him back where he had him before.

"I have to get as much done to salvage the estate before you haul me to Caerdon and marry me off to some ass who won't care one bit about the land. He'll be like my father and brother and want what he can get out of it."

Jared's temper flared, "If you'd give me one damn chance to prove myself to you, I will make sure you do not marry a man like that."

Ackles blushed. He rose to his feet and walked towards the door. As he passed the taller man, he was stopped as the warrior grabbed his arm and brought him to a standstill.

"What do you want from me?"

The fiery look of the hazel eyes, silenced Jensen. He had enough sense to know he was unarmed in a bedroom with this angry man.

"What do I want," Jared's voice was raspy with the anger that flowed through it. "This, damn you!"

Jensen was pulled into the larger man's arms, and his lips were crushed in a brutal kiss.

Jared felt overwhelmed by the softness of the duke's lips and deepened the kiss, forcing the man's mouth open so his tongue could explore.

Ackles stood frozen, unable to move. When he felt the baron's tongue enter his mouth, he fought to hold back a moan. He didn't want this. Did he? He felt the warrior’s hand moving over his body, touching, caressing. He panicked.

Jared felt the smaller man stiffen suddenly and start to fight him. It was not in anger but fear. He sensed it in him. As suddenly, as he had grabbed Jensen, he let him go and the man stumbled and fell to the floor.

The baron looked down in surprise and saw the man curl into a ball, his body shaking violently. Cursing himself for a fool, he knelt down.

"I'm sorry, Jensen. I wasn't thinking about what you've been through. I wanted to just taste you. I'm so sorry."

"J..j...just go."

"I can't do that," came a soft whisper from the larger man.

"Why are you doing this? Hasn't Morgan done enough?"

'I'm not going to violate you, Jensen, but I do want to get closer to you."

The duke finally tried to sit up, his anger and despair forcing him to finally face the truth. His face was red and splotchy. Jared stood up and grabbed a clean towel and moistened it in the water basin. He leaned back down and wiped the weeping man's face.

Jensen caught his breath and whispered, "Please don't do this to me."

"Do what?"

"Don't make me need this and then give me to someone else."

Jared's hand stilled and he looked into the pleading eyes. "Need?"

Ackles lowered his head in shame, "Damn it, Jared. Just don't."

The baron was shocked by the use of his first name. He reached down and put his hand under the duke's chin and raised his head.

"I'm not giving you to anyone, Jensen Ackles, Duke of Avenleigh. You are going to be mine, and no one can take you from me."


	10. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder. I do not own nor do I make money from Supernatural.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter. It is an interlude.

The sound of complete silence filled the duke's chambers. Jared watched the man in front of him on the floor. Jensen's eyes were wide, and the baron could almost see his mind working. He knew he had probably gone too far.

"Morgan gave me to you," came the quiet statement. "That's why you've said the things you've said. You can keep me from other men because..."

Jensen took a deep shuddering breath, "Because I'm yours?"

"Jensen, I've learned a good deal about you. When Morgan made the offer, I refused. He offered it to the men; Pellegrino won, and I regret that. If I had not been angry over my brother's death, your lands would still be intact."

"About your brother and Pellegrino..."

"Jensen, I know now. Morgan told me."

"I am so sorry. I tried to stop, but there was no time."

"No, don't. You weren't at fault. Pellegrino will pay for it with his life. I'll see to that."

The baron watched the young lord stiffen and grimaced as he waited for the next verbal attack.

"Pellegrino is mine."

"I don't think so, Your Grace."

Jensen suddenly struggled to get to his feet and almost shouted in frustration when the warrior pushed him back down.

"I'm not your property yet, Baron. Let me up."

A large grin spread over Jared's face, and he rose his feet. "Do you need help?"

"No," came the reply from clenched jaws.

Backing up, the taller man crossed his arms and waited.

Jensen looked up and grimaced. He turned to his side and using his right arm, pushed himself to his knees and then to his feet. He looked into the other man's hazel eyes and dared him with a green glare from his own.

Grinning even more, Jared opened the door and waved an arm towards the entrance. Glaring even more, the duke moved swiftly past him and headed towards the stairs.

Travis came to attention when his master entered the hallway.

"Travis?"

  
"Yes, Your Grace," the footman replied.

"Send for my horse," the duke responded.

"Yes, Sir." The footman hurried to the rear of the house to send someone to the stables.

Walking toward the office, Jensen stopped at the door and stood there with his head lowered. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered.

+++++

Jared shut the door to the duke's chambers and walked down the stairs. He found Christian in the lounge. His second looked up from a book he was reading.

The baron was smiling, "Would you have one of the men ready my horse?"

"We haven't been back that long."

"His Grace thinks he's going to ride the property alone. I won't allow that."

The captain looked at his commander, "Is there a reason?"

"I don't trust Pellegrino."

Nodding, the other man left the lounge. Jared knew Jensen was outside. Smiling, he headed towards the front door. Jensen was not there. Looking around, he began to worry. He turned to enter the house as Ackles walked out. The two men collided.

"What the hell are you doing out here," the smaller man demanded.

"I'm going for another ride. I saw part of your estate today. I thought I would join you and see what needs to be done."

The duke paled, gritted his teeth, and an emotion showed in his green eyes. The baron noted it and reached out to place a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! I'm not yours yet."

"Actually, you are," the warrior drawled.

"What? You said...."

"I said we would marry and the control of the land is in my hands."

"Damn you, Padalecki! I won't marry you. I may be the king's gift to you, but I won't become what my mother was. I'll die first."

"If Pellegrino gets his hands on you, you'll wish you were. Life with me won't be that bad, Jensen. I've asked your neighbors to come for lunch tomorrow. We can discuss some kind of trade or payment for food and supplies. I don't intend to have you relinquish control of the estate. You retain your title. You know and love this land; we will both prosper with you in control of it."

Jensen was still taut. Jared let his mind work out what he had just been told. The duke sighed deeply and looked at the taller man.

"Even though I retain the title and control of the estate, I'm still your property. How does that work exactly," the smaller man asked, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Once we are married, I will be involved. We discuss everything. Nothing is done without that. I'll bow to your knowledge of the estate and your decisions, but guests, parties, trips, and what happens in our bedroom will by my decision."

"Well, the bedroom isn't going to happen. This will be a marriage of convenience."

The baron smiled and reached out and grabbed the duke's chin firmly. He moved closer and felt the man stiffen. He liked the fact that the smaller man still had some fight in him. Leaning in, he kissed Jensen's neck and began to bite and suckle it with the intention of marking him.

Jared never saw the fist. Looking up from the ground, he rubbed his jaw. Both of the duke's hands were fisted, and his face looked rebellious.

"I told you not to touch me! You damn well won't be branding me with your marks!"

Two men came around the corner of the house, each leading a black horse.

"We'll discuss this later," Jared spoke in a low voice. He rose to his feet and the men waited for their mounts.

+++++

The duke remained quiet as the two of them rode throughout the estate. The warrior spent more time watching the man riding next to him than he did viewing the damage.

Jensen had a good seat; he rode his stallion well. The mount was trained to verbal sounds and commands.

"Have you considered continuing your education, Your Grace," the baron asked.

The duke lowered his head, took a deep breath, and replied in a quiet voice, "I'm a little old for that now."

"We could hire a tutor?"

"Most of the books in the library have been there for a while. Some of the former masters were well read. I have continued the tradition of being well read. I may not have the degree, my lord, but I am not stupid or unlearned."

"I know you have quite a few capabilities so I never considered the possibility that you were unintelligent."

"Thank you. Most people aren't interested enough to find out."

"Jensen, I want to learn all there is to know about you, and I will, given time."

"Why me, Jared? You didn't want the land, so why?"

'First off, I lost my home when I was a child. I've been a soldier most of my life. But you...you intrigue me. I wanted to know you before I killed you for the loss of my brother. Second, I met you that night in the War Room. Even that small encounter piqued my interest more. The next morning, all I could think of was you killed my brother and betrayed Morgan. Lastly, Morgan told me that you were not responsible for what happened to my brother. I found out why you betrayed the king. Your father ordered you to serve Sebastian. Someone told me how you were repaid. Then Manns told me why you did not go to Caerdon when commanded."

Jensen kept his head straight, looking forward. All he could think of was Sebastian's guards had talked. No one would believe it was against his will. Only a few had known but now everyone would. His hand on the reins shook slightly, but he kept the emotions inside.

"All right," the duke's voice trembled. "You want a home. I can understand that, but I'm not interesting. Not really."

"Yes, you are, Jensen. You are highly intelligent, a born leader, a fighter, and you fill me with a desire I've never felt for anyone."

Jared thought he heard a soft sob from the other man, but let it go. Enough had been said.

Changing the subject the baron asked, "So, do you like to watch the stars?"


	11. The Continuing War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my little story. The comments have been so wonderful. They are highly appreciated.
> 
> I want to thank my beta, LadyLaran, for a wonderful job.

Jared stormed into the lounge to find Chris with Steve, the kitchen help. He stopped and stared for a moment.

"Take it to your room, Chris. I have enough problems right now without Jensen accusing you of corrupting the staff."

Steve slipped out of the lounge, avoiding the baron's stare. Chris sat back and looked at his commander. "Not getting any better?"

"He found out what I'm going to do with his sister-in-law."

"Hell, Jared. I thought that would please him."

"She's the daughter of an earl."

"So?"

"The Duke cannot turn the daughter of an earl over to a penal colony for the nobility."

"She's an adulteress?"

"Jensen won't tell me because I'll have her convicted."

"After all she's done to him?"

"She's his brother's widow and the mother of the future duke."

"It's time you took charge, Jared. Do what you need to do to make him admit the truth."

"Yeah." Jared left the lounge. 

"Travis?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Where is the duke?"

"Outside somewhere, Sir."

"Ask Jo to attend me upstairs in the widow's chambers."

"Yes, my lord," the footman replied as he headed off to the rear of the house, looking for the handmaid.

+++++

Jared walked up the stairs and turned towards the widow's chambers. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Walking over to the woman, he untied her and removed the gag.

"You bastard!"

"Silence!"

The woman stood up and stared at the tall warrior. Jared looked at her and said, "Come." at the knock at the door.

Jo entered and curtseyed.

"Help your mistress to bathe and dress for dinner. You have the freedom of the house, but do not leave it at this time."

Jared left the room and leaned over the bannister, "Travis?"

"My lord?"

"Have two baths sent up. One for the widow and one for the duke."

"Yes, Sir."

"Travis?"

"Sir?"

"Let cook know to have a meal prepared for dinner. There will be four attending."

"Yes, Sir."

Jared walked to the chambers he shared with Jensen. He'd bathed that morning so he changed to dinner clothes and headed back to the first floor.

+++++

Walking outside, he found Jensen speaking with Father Kevin. He headed over to the two men, and Jensen looked at him with a look of disdain and turned back to the priest.

Jared grinned and walked up to the two men. "Good afternoon, Father."

"Good afternoon, Baron."

"Jensen, a bath is being prepared for you. We are all having dinner so you need to dress accordingly."

The duke took it as a dismissal and frowned. "I'm busy at the moment, my lord. I didn't order a normal dinner for tonight."

"I did."

The green eyes glared. "I don't have the time."

"You will make time, Jensen. There will be four of us sitting at the table."

"Four?"

"Well, the only one to make the accusation against the widow was you. Since you don't want to proceed, under the law of the land with her punishment I've released her."

"You did what?"

"Your bath is waiting for you."

"Damnation!" Jensen ran towards the house.

The baron turned towards the priest. "I'm sorry you had to overhear that, but sometimes it is necessary to be firm."

"Sometimes it is also necessary to know the relationships before you act, my lord," the priest remarked as he turned to leave the keep.

+++++

Jared and Chris were in the lounge waiting on the other two diners. At 6:15, Jensen entered the lounge. He cleaned up nice, the baron thought as he watched him walk over to the couch and sit down.

Jared walked to the door and looked out. He heard a snort.

"She prefers to be fashionably late," came the sarcastic remark. The anger in the tone of his voice made Chris' eyes widen.

+++++

At 6:30, Zechariah entered the lounge and said, "Dinner is laid, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Zechariah," Jensen spoke softly, rising to his feed. "Gentlemen?"

"The widow's not down yet," Chris commented.

"I'm not waiting on her."

"She is, after all, a lady, Jensen," Jared replied.

"Sure she is," the duke answered, sarcasm again dripping from his words as he left the room.

Jared stared for a moment and turned to his second. The captain shrugged, rose to his feet and headed to the door.

The two warriors entered the dining room and joined the man seated at the head of the table. Jared looked at the man and watched him taste the wine Steve poured for him. He smiled and nodded, and the servant poured for the other two.

Halfway through the meal, Jessica arrived. She stood at the entrance and frowned. "You didn't wait on me?"

Jensen looked up and stared at her. "You were told the time, Jessica. I am not Josh nor am I my father. The meal was served, and we are dining. I do not like cold food unless it is supposed to be cold. Join us. I imagine it's only lukewarm by now."

Jared bit his bottom lip and watched the two combatants. The woman was furious but, surprisingly, Ackles appeared to be calm.

"I'll eat in my room," the widow finally spoke.

"No. You won't. You were set free to roam the house. You were told when dinner would be served. Now sit down and join us."

"I said I would eat in my room," the woman said firmly.

"SIT!!!!"

Jessica blinked in surprise and walked to the table to take the seat on Jensen's left. Chris grinned, and Jared lowered his head to hide a smile.

+++++

When the meal was over, Jensen looked at the others. "Shall we return to the lounge?"

Jared rose and watched the widow who was still eating. The duke looked at her, knowing he'd given her plenty of time to finish. It was intentional. 

"Gentlemen?"

"You have no manners at all, Jensen. Sit back down, and let me finish."

"You are not the mistress of this house, Jessica. It is customary for the ladies to leave the table before the men. You've had time to eat. We are going to the lounge for a brandy. Since you have not learned any manners by your incarceration, you may return to your room after you finish." Jensen returned his gaze to the two men. "Gentlemen?"

Jessica watched the duke walk out of the room, followed by the two warriors.

+++++

Zechariah entered the lounge with a tray and glasses. Jensen had taken a seat on one of the sofas and lifted a booted foot to the table placed in front of it.

Jared sat in one of the comfortable chairs, and his second on the other sofa. He watched the foot be placed on the table in surprise. His only thought was the duke had to be more relaxed than he previously was.

The butler served the three men a glass of the brandy and turned to leave with the tray.

"Leave it, Zechariah," Jensen said softly.

"As you wish, Your Grace," the man replied and left the room.

The duke interrupted the silence by bringing up some needs of the estate and what had to be done soon. It was the first time he broached the topic with the baron. Jared was pleasantly surprised.

The conversation continued with the baron's promise to meet with the secretary on the morrow. Jensen rose and refilled his glass. Turning with the decanter, he poured more for the others.

After the second glass, Jensen pulled his foot off the table and rose, "If you two would excuse me, I am going to retire."

"I'll join you in a moment, Jensen," the baron murmured, watching a slight red flush spread across the man's face.

Jensen left the room and headed towards the stairwell.

+++++

It was quiet upstairs. Ackles walked toward his chambers and entered his room. He sat down on a chair and began to remove is boots, grateful that his shoulder had healed enough to allow his doing so without pain. He stripped off his clothes and hung them in the wardrobe, placing his boots beneath them. Walking towards the dresser, he found a clean night shirt and was about to don it when his door opened.

The green eyes widened in shock as his brother's widow entered the room clad only in a robe which hung open.

After shaking his head to snap out of the surprise, he told the woman to cover herself and return to her room.

Jessica walked towards him and stopped when her body was close enough to touch his if she leaned in. 

Jensen backed up and told her to leave. As the woman moved closer, he grabbed her arms and stopped her. 

The woman leaned her head down and licked a stripe across his hand, causing the man to release her quickly.

She put her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, flesh on flesh.

"Stop it, Jessica. I don't want to have to hurt you," the duke's voice trembled slightly.

As the widow leaned in and touched her lips to his, the man yelled, "No," and shoved her backwards. She hit the floor and began to scream at him.

At this moment, Jared entered the room. He stood, holding the door open, his eyes on both of the occupants.

"Sard! He tried to seduce me!"

"What," her brother-in-law exclaimed.

Jared closed the door and walked towards the two. He saw the shock on the other man's face. Looking down at the woman on the floor, he grinned.

"Are you going to marry her, Your Grace," he asked. 

The green eyes looked straight at him and then at the naked body on the floor. He reached down and dragged the woman to her feet and down the hall to her chambers with Jared slowly following.

Jensen shoved her into her room and turned towards the other man. "Who has the blasted key?"

"Jo does. Come to bed, Jensen. I don't think she'll cause any more problems tonight."

The duke stared at the taller man, and the baron could almost see his mind working.

Sighing softly, Jensen walked down the hall to their chambers. Entering the room, he picked up his night shirt from the floor where he'd dropped it and began to put it on.

Jared grabbed his arm and stopped him. "If you need to continue to cover your nakedness around me, then just keep your undergarment on. I would sleep better if I had your bare chest against mine."

The smaller man froze. When he spoke, he voice shook. "Only if you quit sleeping in the raw."

"I have slept that way all of my life, Jensen, and I'm not about to change it now."

"Well, I sleep in a night shirt and have all my life."

The baron took the night shirt and ripped it at its seams. He moved closer and picked the duke up and tossed him on the bed. The entire occurrence shocked the man. 

Jensen watched Jared remove his clothes and tried to fight the urge to let his eyes roam down the man's naked body. The duke's entire body turned bright red.

The warrior grinned and walked towards the bed and pulled back the quilts. He rested his head against the pillow and tugged the other man towards him. 

Jensen stiffened when he felt the other man's naked flesh against him. A hand suddenly began rubbing circles against his lower back, and he found himself relaxing. It felt comforting, and the feeling of being protected almost frightened him. He'd never allowed such feelings before.

The baron quietly hummed a tune and soon the duke fell asleep, his head on the man's shoulder.


	12. Journey to the Virgin Isle

Jared turned in his sleep, reaching for the other man, only to find the bed empty. He opened his eyes and noted the sun was beginning to rise. He knew the duke was an early riser. Hell, they both were. 

Dressing quickly, the baron hurried down stairs to find the rooms still dark. He walked towards the office and opened the door. Jensen was sitting at the desk, several candles lit close by so he could see the material he was reading.

Closing the door behind him, the taller man entered the room. He walked over and looked at the papers on the desk before the younger man.

"An island?"

"There's no communication to or from the outside world for the island's inhabitants," Jensen said softly.

"What's on this island?"

The green eyes stared up at him as Jensen chewed his bottom lip and sighed. "A convent."

"A convent? She'd be happier at the penal colony."

"She'd certainly prostitute herself to any lord imprisoned there if he could buy her pretty things."

"So she is an adultress?"

"Jared, can we not discuss this?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Who would I tell? No one would believe me, and I think you know that by now."

"Will the convent take her?"

"Yes, they will. I was able to help them back when I was the steward here."

"When do we leave?"

"I thought tomorrow would work. She won't need anything. Whatever she wears tomorrow will suffice," Jensen informed him.

"Then we'll make the trip. I want my men to go with us because I won't have you unprotected with no keep to shield yourself in."

The duke was quiet for a moment, studying the baron. "Fine. It isn't safe this far north. The king hasn't sent men to guard the roads."

"Jensen?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Pack for a week or two trip."

Ackles stiffened. He watched the taller man and finally nodded. "Caerdon?"

"You're arm has healed. We can't delay it any longer."

"I don't....I can't....Jared, I'm not ready to give an answer."

"I know, Jensen," the baron spoke just above a whisper.

"What will he do?"

"Morgan says you're a friend. What do you think he'll do?"

"Call me a traitor, remove my title and my lands, and most likely whore me out."

The hazel eyes flashed in anger. "I thought you knew him better than that. Why don't we wait and see. I can promise you this, he won't whore you out."

"How do you know that for sure?"

Jensen saw another flash in the hazel eyes, but it wasn't anger this time. Whatever it was, it frightened him. 

"Because he owes me. He told me that you would be good for me. He's not going to give what is mine to every man in the army."

The younger man swallowed with some difficulty and stammered, "I..I told you. I..I'm not yours. I..I belong to no man."

Jared smiled, "We'll see. I imagine your early breakfast is ready. We can meet with Jason when he gets here. At least get the repairs started."

The duke nodded and started to put his papers away.

"Come," the baron said and held out his hand, watching the man stiffen and the green eyes sparkle with anger. Jensen rose to his feet and pushed passed the larger man and left the room.

Smiling, the warrior followed the master of Avenleigh.

+++++

The day passed swiftly. Jessica ensconced herself in the library. Jensen sent a courier to the Sister who ran the Virgin Isle, informing her of their arrival the next evening.

The meeting with Jason went well. His people began tilling the soil, adding dried grasses and turning the burnt materials into the dirt. He sent out a letter to the man overseas who sold him the original apple trees. He would see what was available and the costs. He asked if there were saplings or older that could be shipped and planted.

At dinner, Jessica arrived on time. The meal went smoothly, until Jensen informed the widow that they were traveling tomorrow and that she didn't need to bring anything.

"Where are we going?"

"To an island in the east."

"I know of no resort to the east of us. Why won't I need my things?"

Jared watched the duke bite his lower lip. Sighing, the man answered the widow, "You are going to be staying at the Virgin Isle. They provide everything."

Jessica's voice rose, "That's a convent!"

"Yes, it is," Jensen said calmly.

"I refuse to go there! You can't make me!"

"I preferred it over the penal colony," the duke replied.

"What! What crime have I committed?"

Silence filled the room as the baron turned and faced the duke, noting the man's face had turned white. He finally spoke one word, "Adultry."

"How dare you! After you put out for the king!"

Jared slammed a fist on the table and the dishes rattled, drinks spilling.

Silence filled the room again.

Jensen was still very pale as he responded to the angry woman, "Select riding clothes as we will not be taking a carriage. You will be confined in your rooms tonight. I have no intention of hunting for you so I am making sure you stay put."

"The only whore at this table is you, Jensen! First that vagabond, then Sarah wasn't good enough for you, then the King, and now you share a bed with him!" Jessica looked at Jared, who nodded at his second.

Christian rose to his feet and grabbed the widow's arm and pulled her, kicking and screaming, out of the dining room.

"Travis, I need Jo with the key," the captain shouted over the raucous the woman was making.

Jensen rose and walked out of the dining room, heading for the front doors. He walked around the back of the building, trying to calm himself. Entering the stables, he asked for his horse to be saddled.

+++++

Jared waited for Chris to return and the two men conferred, the captain hurrying off to inform the soldiers to be prepared early in the morning. As Christian was heading back towards the house, he saw Jensen ride past towards the gate.

Cursing under his breath, the second told Travis to have the baron's horse saddled and brought out front.

"Jared!"

The baron had gone upstairs looking for the duke.

"He just rode out the gate."

"Damn it! I need my horse."

"Travis is already tending to it."

Jared ran down the stairs and out the front door. He saw the man coming around the corner of the house. Hurrying towards him, Jared mounted his stallion and rode towards the gate.

"Which way did he go?"

"Across the fields toward the main road, my lord!"

Jared headed out the gate towards the direction the duke had taken. Both men were riding hard. The warrior did not know the area as well as the younger man. Cursing under his breath, he urged his horse to go faster.

It took a while but he finally saw the black stallion the duke rode in the distance. Jensen must have eased up on the speed of his mount

Jared urged his horse to go even faster. Soon the duke heard the horse's hooves on the hard packed earth. He looked back, recognizing the rider. Sighing, he reined in and waited.

The baron reined his horse in and leaned over, pulling the reins out of Jensen's hand. Before the man could react, the warrior hissed at him, "You are a lot of things, Jensen, but I didn't take you for a fool!"

The green eyes flashed as Jensen struggled to get the reins back. "I'm not a fool!"

"Riding without protection of any kind is the most asinine thing I've ever seen you do! What were you thinking?"

Jared looked at the other man and saw him wince. Memories of the widow's accusations flooded his mind. He calmed down and spoke softly, "Jensen, you are none of those things. You did not need to run away."

The duke's eyes moistened and reminded the warrior of emeralds. "You don't understand, Jared."

"I want to. Let's go home; we need a good night's rest before we deal with tomorrow. If I return the reins, will you promise not to ride off?"

The silence between the two men was thick. Jared reached over and turned the younger man's head back toward him. "Jensen?"

"I promise."

+++++

Early the next morning, Jensen woke and slipped out of the bed. The sun was barely rising. He dressed for travel and headed down the stairs, noticing his luggage alongside Jared's in the hallway. 

Unlocking the front doors, he walked outside and climbed the walls to the parapet. The duke walked to the eastern wall and stood, gazing out over his land, watching the sun rise.

He heard footsteps behind him. Not turning, Jensen spoke softly, "Good morning, my lord."

Jared smiled, realizing the duke was finally reaching the point where he sensed him. "Good morning, Jensen." 

The baron stood beside the smaller man and followed his gaze. "It had to have been beautiful before the fires," he remarked.

"It was. It will be again."

"I believe you have it in you to do that, Jensen."

The green eyes looked at him; attempting to read his intentions. The duke returned his gaze east, watching the golden light of the sun as it rose over the trees in the distance. "I hope I have that chance," his voice shook slightly.

Jared knew the man would not believe him. Jensen was expecting the worse when he face Morgan. 

"Let's go eat. The horses are being saddled and we have four pack horses with camping gear, our luggage, food, and water."

"I'm not hungry."

"You may not be, but you know it's a long ride to the east coast. We will only stop once to eat before we arrive. You need to keep up your strength. Jessica will not go easy on you."

The duke turned and faced the taller man, "Why do you care?"

"If you need to ask that, I don't think I can give you any answer other than what you have seen and heard."

Shaking his head, the man pushed past the baron and headed towards the stairs that led to the ground.

+++++  
The large group headed out an hour later. Jared, Jensen, and Christian rode together. The second had the reins of Jessica's horse. Her hands were tied to the pommel.

The first hour was quiet, and Jensen was grateful for it. As the sun went higher in the sky, Jessica began her complaints. She called out to anyone they passed, asking for help. She would scream and tell them she was kidnapped. 

Several times, they were stopped. Jared took command and told the men who stopped them that she was being taken to a convent. Jensen was rigid, his face white, and Jared knew this had to stop before the duke exhausted himself trying to control his temper and emotions.

They rode for six hours and found a shaded spot to stop and eat. Ackles dismounted and led his horse to a stream near where they stopped. He ran his hands over the animal with his kerchief, wiping any sweat and dust from its coat. He whispered near the horse's ear, and the animal's ears flicked up.

Jared led his horse over and let it drink. He watched the other man's tender care of his animal and smiled, wondering how he would respond if he was in love. The baron was determined to find out.

They led their horses back to the others. As soldiers finished eating, they watered the remaining animals.

Jessica leaned against a tree and watched the two noblemen, her mind working fast. 

"Baron, isn't it true when a man decides to marry that he wants a virgin?"

Jensen's head jerked up, and he stared at the widow. 

Jared was silent for a moment. "In an arranged marriage, it is usual to expect that, yes."

"I imagine the new king will just give you the land and whore my brother-in-law out then. He's had several lovers. I can't imagine the king giving his commander someone who is experienced."

"You are wrong, woman," the baron spoke sternly.

"Am I?"

"When I first met Jensen, he was a virgin."

"How could you possibly know?"

"A man knows when someone has had lovers and when they haven't. Jensen is still inexperienced."

"He's not a virgin."

"Rape does not bring experience; only trauma."

"Rape? Is that what he told you?"

"It's what several of the people in the palace who were there informed me. Chris?"

"Commander?"

"Gag her. The duke is not going to suffer through more of this."

The baron turned to stare at the man sitting next to him. Jensen's head was lowered, and his hands were fisted. The man was shaking.

"Make ready to travel," Jared called out to the men.

+++++

They arrived at the small village on the coast at dusk. Christian found the boatman who made the trips to the island at the local pub.

Within fifteen minutes, they were dragging the widow on board the boat and the three men road with her. 

As the boat pulled up to the beach, Jensen walked over to a post that held a bell. Reaching up to the rope, he rang the bell three times. Returning to the others, he murmured, "Now we wait."

It wasn't long before the men saw some lights coming down from the massive building built on the hill.

The women were dressed all in white. The older one looked at the men. "Which of you is the Duke of Avenleigh?"

Jensen stepped forward, reached for the ringed hand of the older woman and softly kissed it. "I am he, Sister."

"For some reason, I thought you would be older. Your correspondence speaks of intelligence and experience. You surprise me, your Grace."

The woman turned to look at the others, "This is Lady Jessica?"

"She may be a problem, Sister."

"Not for long, your Grace. We know how to deal with high spirited, spoilt women. She will learn to fit in."

Motioning to the other women, the Sister waited. They took Jessica and pulled her toward her. Jensen backed up.

"Remove her gag so she may say goodbye."

"You don't want to do that."

"It will be all right, your Grace."

As soon as the gag was out of her mouth, the widow began to verbally abuse the duke. Jensen remained silent.

"Lady Jessica, you have lived under his roof, under his care, and you are this ungrateful?"

"He is a sodomite!"

The duke started to step forward, when the Sister raised her hand to stop him. "I know, Lady Jessica."

Jensen's mouth opened, and nothing came out. Jared walked forward, "You know?"

"Of course, I know. I make it a point to know about those I have financial dealings with. Jensen, I do not judge you for who or what you are. I know only that you have not freely given yourself to anyone. You are generous, kind, and are a good master to your people."

Turning to the women, she said, "Come." and the widow was dragged towards the convent.

Jared turned towards the duke and put a hand on his lower back, "Let's go, Jensen. It's over for good. She's gone."

+++++

The troop found a good spot on high ground to camp for the night. A fire was set up, and a meal was cooked. 

The duke sat by the fire, playing with his food. Rising from where he was sitting, the baron joined him and leaned close, speaking quietly, "If you don't eat it, Jensen, I will feed it to you."

The younger man stiffened again and quickly ate his food. He rose and went towards the large tent. Stripping to his underclothes, he lay on the quilts and pulled another one over him.

An hour later, Jared joined him. As he laid down, he heard a soft sob. "Jensen?"

"Leave me alone, please."

Pulling the younger man towards him, he held him close, not releasing even when the man tried to struggle.

As quickly as the duke had tried to pull away, he collapsed into the larger man's arms and wept. 

"Is she the first one to say something like that to you?"

"No."

"Who?"

"You, damn it. You."

Jensen finally fell asleep in Jared's arms. The baron finally relaxed, an arm holding the man close to him. Both slept.


	13. Caerdon

It took three days of traveling and camping at night for the group to reach the capital. The closer they reached the city, the quieter and more reserved Jensen became. Jared found it impossible to ease the man's fears. He finally decided that facing them was the only way.

As they reached the outskirts, people took notice and they soon had a large following as they entered the city.

The king received the news of their arrival and sent a messenger to meet them.

Five men on horseback, wearing the king's colors and carrying his banner met the troop as they neared the main square in the city.

Jared called a halt and watched the duke to make sure he was all right.

One man rode towards them. "Commander Padalecki, the king welcomes you home. He asks if your campaign was successful?"

"You may tell the king that it was successful. We are heading to my home to rest and will appear before his majesty in the morning."

"The king thought of that and says 'no,' Commander. He wants the duke before him now."

"The duke has had a rough time. He needs to eat a decent meal and to rest."

"I'm sorry, Commander, he has to come with us."

"I'll bring him. He's in my charge," Jared argued.

Jensen listened to the argument, shaking slightly. He did not want to go with these men.

"I'll go now, but I will travel with the baron. I am his prisoner, not yours," the duke stated.

The man looked at the nobleman. He turned back to the Jared, "He's not bound. He cannot appear before the king without manacles on his hands and feet."

"I'll vouch for him."

"Then we'll take him, Commander."

"We outnumber you," Jared threatened.

The emissary turned and rode back towards the other men.

Jared was angry as he turned towards his companions. "We have no choice in this. I'm sorry, Jensen."

"I expected it. Let's just get it over with, and let me take my punishment."

"I am not going to allow that," the baron growled out a reply.

"You can't fight a war over this," the duke spoke softly, resigned to his fate.

Jared and his men followed the king's messenger to the palace. As they dismounted, Jared walked towards his men and asked his sergeant for two sets of manacles for the hands and feet. He explained that there might be problems, and the men would need to remain close by. He asked for ten of them to be an honor guard and to remain armed. Ten of his closest men dismounted and followed him to the front of the troop. 

"Jensen, are you ready?"

"No," the duke said softly, his voice shaking, "but I have no choice here."

Ackles dismounted and walked towards the baron. Christian stood behind him.

"I am not going to put these on you until we climb the stairs."

Jensen nodded, and the thirteen men headed towards the entrance. 

The messenger tried to stop them before they mounted the steps to the palace. Jared stared him down, and the man was not stupid. He backed off.

At the entrance, Christian took the manacles and bound Jensen with them. "I'm sorry," he murmured to the trembling man.

The entrance was as pretentious as Jensen remembered it. He'd seen nothing in the city to cause him to change the decision that brought him here. He lowered his head to watch where he stepped because the manacle almost hobbled him. They were met by the chamberlain.

"My lord, the king is in the throne room," he stated as he looked at Jensen. "Your grace, it pains me see you in another difficult situation. I wish the things were different."

The green eyes turned to the man. "Thank you. I didn't realize I had any sympathizers here."

"There are some, your grace."

Guards were standing outside the throne room. They opened the doors to allow the chamberlain to enter. "Sire, may I present his Grace, the Duke of Avenleigh."

Jensen took a deep breath, realizing he was entering first. He put his shoulders back and held his head high. No one in this room would see him cower. He had to almost hobble, but he did not look down. His eyes were on Jeff Morgan, his former general and friend.

The chamberlain waited and then told Jared that he and his men could stand at the rear. The baron was unhappy, but it was Morgan's choice.

Morgan watched the duke walk down the center aisle towards him and almost smiled. From Jensen's face, he recognized consternation, maybe panic, but the man kept up what would have been a swagger if not for the manacles.

The duke stopped at the appropriate spot for a pensioner to plead before the king. He did not bow. Instead, he stared right back at the king.

"Bow before me, Your Grace," Morgan commanded.

"In good conscience, I find cannot do so, Sire." Jensen kept his voice level, and firm. No one looking at him would even imagine what was happening inside of him at that moment.

Pellagrino stood in the crowd and smirked, realizing he had a chance to get back at the man who had cost him an estate and a bedroom companion. Walking towards the duke, he jumped and kicked the man behind his right knee, knocking him to the ground on all fours.

Jensen cried out and went down, finally rolling into a ball to protect himself from another kick.

Jared and Christian ran down the aisle and grabbed Pellagrino. The two of them left him lying on the ground, his face bloodied.

Morgan was shouting for everything to stop, but his wife touched his arm and told him to calm himself and let Jared defend his property.

The baron and his second knelt down beside the duke and began to check his leg.

"It's starting to swell," Chris commented. 

"Jensen, let's get you on your knees. It's a moot point right now. We need to get you out of here. All right?"

"I can't, Jared."

"All right. We'll hold you up, and let you give your defense."

Morgan's eyebrows raised as the baron and the captain helped the prisoner to his feet. "Jared?"

"He's within his rights, Sire."  
The king looked at the injured man and asked, "Why?"

"I have spent very little time in Caerdon, Sir. When I was here, I saw the opulence in the palace while the people outside were homeless, hungry, and sick. I swore never to bow and pledge fealty to a king who allowed that."

"Now wait a minute," Morgan interrupted.

Jensen spoke right over him. "I have had people from my village go and check every few weeks, and nothing has changed."

"Jared, I want you to take him home, clean him up, and mend that leg. Take him to the eastern outskirts of Caerdon, and let him see what is happening there and then bring him back."

Jared bowed and he and Christian put their arms under the duke's to support his weight. The three left the throne room.

+++++

Jensen was taken to Jared's home and was allowed to bathe and change clothes. His injured knee was bandaged to help him support his weight better as the joint healed. They sat down and ate a meal.

They rode to the eastern outskirts of the city. A small town had grown up around some fields filled with sheep and cattle. The gardens were showing growth. The stores in the community were run by the homeless who were no longer living on the streets.

Jensen dismounted and walked the streets and talked to people in the stores. As he headed back to his horse, he noticed that Jared and Chris were behind him.

The baron noticed the tears and walked towards the man. Reaching his hand up, he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Shall we go back to Morgan?"

"Not like this. I have some things I need to do first."

They went back to Jared's house, and Jensen sent a letter to the butler of the ducal mansion.

He headed upstairs and dressed accordingly. Walking down the stairs, he saw Jared's eyes widen and his mouth drop open. 

Jensen was dressed in the ducal garb that was usually worn during special royal holidays that required the lords to dress accordingly. He also wore the jewelry the Duke of Avenleigh would wear when called before the king. 

A knock was heard at the door. Jared's footman opened it and was informed that a coach was waiting for the duke.

"Jensen, what are you doing?"

"What I have to do," the duke informed him.

+++++

Jared, Chris, and the men followed the ducal carriage to the palace. It was a dark brown with the crest in the colors of rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and gold. 

When the carriage arrived at the palace, servants went running to tell the chamberlain that some noble had arrived.  
Jensen managed to walk the steps without help, but Jared knew it had to hurt. He also knew there would be a battle over the sword that hung on the man's left hip.

The chamberlain let him back into the palace. "Your Grace?"

"Is he still holding court?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Would you announce me?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

The messenger stepped forward. "You cannot enter with the sword or without the manacles."

"I am not appearing as a prisoner of the king. I am coming as the Duke of Avenleigh, former warrior for General Jeffrey Morgan. I will be accepted as such."

The man stepped between the duke and the chamberlain when he felt large hands on his shoulders forcing him towards the ground.

"Go ahead, Jensen. We're right behind you as your honor guard."

+++++

Morgan asked if there were any other pensioners in need of a hearing. At that moment, the doors opened and the chamberlain stepped inside.

"Sire, may I present His Grace, Jensen Ackles, the Duke of Avenleigh."

Jensen walked like a noble. Morgan had to admit he looked impressive. The king had not seen any of the royal robes the nobility wore on special occasions. That the duke treated this as one should be taken as an honor. The king knew that. Then he saw the sword.

Jensen's arms moved in step with his stride. His hands went nowhere near the weapon. It was being treated as a part of his clothing. Morgan noted that Jared and Christian were also armed.

When the duke reached the pensioner's block, he went to his knees, taking out his sword and holding it hilt first towards the king.

Mary whispered. "Oh, Jeffrey!"

Morgan rose to his feet and walked towards the bowing man and reached down to take the sword. 

"What is this, Jensen," he asked softly.

"I have come, Sire, to pledge my fealty to you and this kingdom. I offer my sword, my honor, and my life in your service."

The room grew suddenly still. The quiet was unnerving.

"Can I trust you with this, Jensen? You hold the title of traitor among my men."

"I gave you what information you needed to come here, Sire. I had no choice but to go to Sebastian and tell him what you were doing?"

"No choice? Everyone has a choice."

Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Not in my family, Sire. I was under orders. If I had not reported to Sebastian that you were going to come and the people would welcome you, I would have been disinherited. My father only needed one reason to oust me. I had to protect Avenleigh and its people.

"Jared?"

"I've talked to the servants and the many of the locals, Sire. He's not lying."

"Rise, Jensen. I accept your pledge and drop the charges of treason. What I cannot forgive is your refusal to come and face me with the truth instead of me having to do all of this."

The king looked at the three men and smiled. "I am giving you to Baron Padalecki in marriage. You will be his spouse, and you will consummate the marriage here in the palace and give proof of it."

"No, Sire, this is not right. I don't want to belong to anyone."

"You don't even realize that you need him, do you Jensen?"

"How would you know," he asked.

"I have spies everywhere. Jared?"

"My Lord," the commander responded.

"Do you accept these terms?"

"Gladly, Sir. It's what I want."

"The ceremony will be this evening at 7:00. Why don't you two walk the gardens and discuss the situation. Jensen, there has to be proof. The best way I know is for a doctor to examine you."

The duke stood there, stunned. He couldn't move or respond.

"Court is over for the day. Chamberlain, make sure a priest is here at seven with the proper paperwork. I will see everyone then."

The king and queen left the throne room.


	14. Facing the Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! There is what may be taken as possible dubcon in this chapter. My beta loves this story but hates this one chapter. I am so angry with Jared but I am one of those writers whose characters tell them what happens. Jared should have done all he could to protect Jensen from having this happen in the palace where his innocence was stolen from him
> 
> Jensen was somehow able to avoid going into a panic attack and I admire the self control he managed to find. Do I believe he's lost? No. I think there is still some fight in him and Jared had better beware.

Jared led the duke to the gardens and found a bench for the two of them to sit. After taking a seat, he turned and watched the man sitting next to him for several moments, noticing he was waging a battle within himself.

"Jensen, listen to me. Let me help you."

"Let you help?"

"Yes."

"You told Morgan that you agreed with his plans. You told him you wanted it. That you wanted me. How is that supposed to help me?"

"I can make it good for you. You can enjoy it."

"I am being given away as a piece of property to the king's greatest warrior. There is no one to take my side in this battle. I've lost before I can even fight," the duke told him.

"You don't need to fight. We're already living together; you share my bed."

"Damn it! You forced yourself into my bed; I have never shared yours."

"You've slept in my arms the last three nights, and I've held you and comforted you dozens of times."

"That's supposed to make it right? To make me just lay back and let you have your way with me? The king has made me a whore, Jared," Jensen said bitterly.

"No! You are not a whore! You are mine and mine alone. No other man will touch you."

"I don't want to be yours! I don't want to belong to anyone! Can't you understand?"

"Jensen, Morgan has declared his justice. You are not going to die; you are not going to be whored out. You will marry me. You will give in to my desires and make them yours. You will show the healer proof that I have taken you on the morrow."

The duke rose to his feet and looked around him. Jared watched the panic in the man's eyes.

"Jensen, I promise I won't hurt you. I don't have it in me to do so. But I was not raised to tend an estate. Mine was taken from me when I was a baby. I would ruin the land. If you can't do it for you and me, then do it for Avenleigh."

The duke's shoulders sagged in defeat and he closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He walked towards the fountain in the center of the gardens. Jared rose to his feet and followed, with the knowledge that he won, but at what cost?

Ackles sat on the stone wall of the fountain and ran a hand through the water. The baron finally stood in front of him.

The younger man did not look up. He spoke in a quiet voice, "Tell me what you expect from me. What do I have to pay or give to save my land?"

Jared winced. This was not what he wanted. "Live in peace with me, work the land with me, entertain with me, and share my bed as my husband in every way that entails."

The duke's arms went around his chest, trying to hold himself together. He rocked back and forth on the fountain wall, and a light keening sound erupted from him.

The baron wanted to gather him in his arms but stood and waited instead. He let the duke mourn his freedom.

+++++

At 6:45, the two men walked to the chapel. Jensen was pale but held himself together with what pride he still had. Jared walked close to him, and arm around him with his hand on the man's lower back.

The chamberlain and Christian met the two, and the four of them entered the chapel. The room was empty for the moment. The duke walked to the front and knelt at the prayer rail. The other three men talked in low whispers near the entrance.

At 7:00, Morgan, Mary, and the priest entered the room. The Bishop looked around him. Morgan introduced Jared and Christian. 

"Where's Jensen?"

"Praying," the baron responded to the king.

"I'm not changing my mind, Jared."

"He knows that, Sir. I am worried that this will break him."

"He's strong and resilient. He'll survive it." "

He's lost more than most men have to deal with," Jared countered.

"You'll have every opportunity to win him over being married to him."

"Yes, Sire."

Morgan turned to everyone. "Let's find a seat and let the Bishop do his job." He looked at Jared, "Are your men going to be here? We need people to bed you two."

"General, you can't add that to what is happening to him."

The priest interrupted. "It is the custom, my lord,"

Christian asked the chamberlain to bring the men in. 

+++++

Jensen could hear voices but did not rise. His heart cried out, and he tried to calm himself before he panicked. He recognized the onset of it because it had only happened a few times before. When his father made him watch the man he'd kissed be beaten to death and then attempted to do the same to him, he had felt it for the first time. It happened again when his sword ran through Padalecki's brother. It only happened one other time...when Sebastian took him. He was scared. No, that wasn't even the right word. He was terrified. 

A hand touched his shoulder, and he slowly raised his head and stared at the man he was going to be married to. Jared held out his hand to help him to his feet.

"I can get up, my lord."

"It will be easier on your knee if you allow me to help, Jensen."

Jared looked into the duke's amazing green eyes and saw the fear there. His stomach twisted into knots, but he knew he could teach Jensen to trust and to open his heart to him. 

The baron smiled softly when the trembling hand was placed in his. He reached over and put his other hand around Jensen's waist and helped him rise. The man groaned softly.

"It's all right. Let’s just get through this. I'll help you with everything else."

"Don't do that, Jared. We made a bargain to save my land, and I will keep it. Just..don't tell me you will help me through what you have helped cause," he asked.

"Fair enough."

The bishop stood in front of the altar, and the two men faced him. Jensen kept his voice calm and said his vows. The priest pronounced that they were wed. Jared put his arms around Jensen and pulled him in for a deep kiss knowing there would be no fight.

Morgan asked everyone to come to the ballroom for a feast. 

+++++

Jensen ate very little, and the baron had to remove the alcohol as the duke attempted to get as drunk as he could.

Several of the servants approached the table and asked the duke to come with them.

"Why?"

"To get you ready my lord, so you can be bedded."

The green eyes widened. "Someone's going to put me into bed with him?"

Some of the men laughed, and the duke stood up and stared around him. "I have done everything I've been asked to do. I will finish what I was ordered to do, but I will not allow anyone to take me to the bed chamber and undress me. I am quite capable of doing it myself."

"I agree with Jensen. We are both leaving right now. What room?"

The chamberlain came forward. "If you would follow me, my lords."

"Jared?"

"Morgan, it's decided."

"Have a wonderful night."

The duke turned blood red and hurried towards the door; the baron and the chamberlain followed him.

He stood in the hall, hearing the laughter from behind him. He could even imagine the ribald remarks being made on his behalf. He wanted to cry but refused to give anyone that pleasure.

"If you will follow me, your Grace."

The young lord turned towards the manservant and nodded. The three of them headed up the stairs.

+++++

The room was massive, and it had a large bed. In an alcove were two baths prepared for the men. A fire roared in the grate, and candles were set strategically to add a romantic atmosphere. 

The chamberlain bade the two good night before leaving them alone. Jensen looked around him and hated it because it was a room made for lovers. He all but whimpered.

"Chris brought our luggage."

"That's good," Jensen said shakily.

"Why don't we get undressed and take a bath. The hot water will help relax you."

"What makes you think I want to relax?"

"Because I can see the terror in your eyes. You are going to make yourself sick if you stay at this high a panic level."

Jensen opened his mouth several times and closed it again. Walking towards the two steaming tubs, he noticed rose petals in one of them and snorted.

"What?" Jared walked up behind him. "I'll take that one. You do not have to accept the idea that you are beneath me. Well, except in the bedroom," the warrior grinned.

The green eyes widened in panic.

"Let's take care of your wardrobe, Jensen. It's difficult to replace."

The ducal garments and jewelry were placed in the second case. Ackles stood in his undergarments and felt the water. He knew the baron was right. It would soothe him. 

Jared walked up behind him and began to massage his shoulders. At first he thought the duke was going to fight him but suddenly, he relaxed, slowly leaning into the taller man. The large hands and lean fingers worked out knots, and a soft moan escaped the pouting lips.

The baron slowly slipped his fingers beneath the edge of the under shirt and lifted it up over the shorter man's head. Jensen's head fell back against the older man's chest. Jared reached to the top of the undergarment and felt the duke's hands stop him as the man pulled away.

"I can do that."

Jared turned to remove his own clothing. He heard a slight splash of water and smiled. It was going to take time. He just had to make sure that Jensen experienced something as akin to ecstasy as he could create for him. He wanted the man to want sex with him...to desire it.

Jared sat in the tub with the roses, the scent causing a soothing affect.

Jensen soon reached for one of the large towels and covered himself as he left the alcove. He stayed wrapped in the towel as he sat in a chair by the fire.

+++++

Jared walked, naked, into the bedroom and turned the quilts down, glad there were numerous pillows. He walked over to the fire and watched the other man staring into the flames.

"Jensen," he whispered.

Ackles slowly turned and saw his naked body, the deepening red covering the duke's entire body in embarrassment. He turned face up to look at the older man.

Jared reached down and took his hands and pulled him up. As Jensen rose, his towel fell to the floor and the baron finally got his wish.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in awe. "We need to bandage your knee."

"It will be all right."

The warrior put his arm around Jensen and the other behind his rear, picking him up and carried him to the bed. He took the time to bandage the right knee and then climbed into the bed. 

Jensen froze for a second and quickly moved away.

Jared pushed him onto his back, and the nobleman caught his breath in fear. The larger man laid on his side and leaned in, moving his mouth over Jensen's ear, slightly licking and then nipping it. He moved behind the ear and down his neck, leaving love marks on him. The smaller male closed his eyes, trying to avoid the anger he felt at those marks. He'd been so specific that it was not happen and now he could not stop it.

Jared stopped every time he suckled the duke's body to leave a mark. He left the bruise before there was much more than a sting. Jensen felt his heart rate going up and worried about it. He was starting to react to the actions the baron was doing to him.

The warrior slowly moved down the duke's shoulder and moved toward his chest. He looked up at the man and could see that he had closed his eyes. He was not squeezing them shut in panic, and that was a good sign. 

Jared touch Jensen's left nipple and gently squeezed it. The man gasped and came up off the bed.

"Don't do that!"

"Why? Because you like it and you don't want to?"

Ackles chewed his bottom lip, and Jared leaned in and kissed him. He let his mouth linger, pulling in the lower lip and sucking on it. Jensen made the first sound that proved he was reacting to what the Baron was doing. He moaned slightly.

Jared's tongue pushed at the man's lips, demanding entrance. Without thinking, Jensen opened to him. The younger man had forgotten what it was like to be kissed this way. His body, remembering the feeling, responded. His tongue started to move and battle the baron's. Jared pulled him into his arms and deepened the kiss. 

Jensen felt lost in the feeling the kiss was causing. He wanted to push away, but his body had rebelled against him. Jared's hand reached for his other nipple, gently squeezing it. The groan that came from him was much deeper and louder than before. It terrified him.

The duke managed to push Jared back and panted for air. The baron pulled him closer and laid his head on the younger man's shoulder, gently kissing him there.

After Jensen calmed down, Jared leaned in and kissed him again. Once the kiss ended, he moved down his neck to his chest and pulled a nipple into his mouth and suckled.

"Heavens!" Jensen found himself holding the other man's head still, not allowing him to move from the spot.

Jared knew he could move when he was ready, but the duke's reaction was more than he had counted on. He was going to worship both nipples for a while.

The duke felt like he was in a dream world. The feelings were overwhelming, and he had lost all control. He couldn't fight the man who was touching, sucking, and licking him, and he didn't want to anymore. All he could do was to lay there and let him have what he wanted. 

Suddenly, he froze as Jared's hand reached his cock. He had not realized that it had hardened and was leaking. The baron fisted him and began to move his hand up and down, the thumb going over the slit at the tip and using the precum to slicken him. He moaned and pushed into the Jared's hand and cried out when his cock started to shoot cum in spurts. 

Everything grew still. Jensen was gasping for air, frightened that this had happened and he'd enjoyed it. Jared slowly licked his stomach, lapping up the spent. The younger man closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling. 

Jared lay beside him and gently caressed his body. The duke's mind was a mass of confusion. This was not what he expected.

"Jared?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't understand. What.." Jensen was interrupted as Jared lips found his. He could taste himself on the man's lips and tongue  
.  
"That was just the beginning," the baron promised. "We have all night."

The duke let that register amongst all the confused thoughts and emotions that were ruling his mind at the time.

Jared slowly caressed Jensen's balls, rolling them in his hands. He leaned down and sucked one into his mouth, and the duke swore. The warrior smiled around the mouth full of testicle and worked the other after he released the one. 

He sucked and licked the jointure of the man's thighs to his body. Jensen was whining at that point. Jared reached up and felt Jensen's cock and found that it had hardened again. Lack of experience meant his body was going to respond more and allow him multiple orgasms, much like a youth. Jared had hoped for it and was excited to see it.

He slowly ran his tongue up the nerve bundle on the duke's cock and sucked in the top, his tongue pushing into the slit. At this point, Jensen had two fists full of Jared's hair. The duke screamed when Jared swallowed him. It was not long before the man was pushing his body into the baron's face.

Suddenly, Jensen cried out, "Stop!" Jared knew why he'd said it and began to run his tongue around the cock, and Jensen cried out again as he came the second time.

The baron held the man close to him, rubbing his lower back, soothing him. He wanted the duke to relax and for his body to rest. The next time he was taking him completely. Coming twice meant he would last longer, and it was the warrior’s desire for the ride to last a while and to hear the man cry out every time he hit his sweet spot.

He got out of bed, and the duke whimpered. Smiling, he walked over to the table and poured two glasses of wine. He wanted Jensen to be as calm and relaxed as he could get him.

+++++

Jensen drank the glass of wine with the baron and let the man pull him close. It felt intimate and, at this point, there was no reason not to be. He dozed slightly.

He roused to the feeling of being turned over and pulled to his knees. He panicked.

"Shhhh...not going to hurt you."

The duke started breathing fast but started to calm a little when he felt the baron's tongue touch him there. He bit his lip to remain quiet. Jared licked and slightly sucked on the pink pucker, and Jensen lost the ability to be quiet. He moaned softly.

Jared pushed his tongue into the man's hole and heard a startled sob escape the nobleman's lips. He pushed as deep as he could and began to move his tongue.

"Sweet lord," the man cried out as his body began to shake uncontrollably. 

The baron reached for the jar of oil on the table next to the bed and dipped his fingers into it. Slowly, he moved one finger into the wet hole. The duke stiffened. Jared used his other hand to rub the man's lower back.

"Relax, Jensen. It might sting, and burn but I'm not going to take you unprepared. This is not going to cause massive pain like you suffered before. I promise you'll like it. Have I hurt you in any way?"

"No," the man murmured, sounding scared.

Jared kept the finger still and then slowly began to move it around, slowly stretching the man. He added the second finger and stayed still, letting Jensen acclimate to it. He began to move the fingers in a scissoring fashion and elicited a slight moan. The third finger caused a small sob. He remained still and waited. Once the duke relaxed, he began to move them and hit the sweet spot.

Jensen's arched his back and cried out, "Don't stop!"

Grinning, the baron hit the spot several more times and pulled out. He heard a moan of disappointment, and his grin grew larger. Reaching for the jar of oil, he smothered his cock with it and wiped his hands on a towel.

Jensen was squirming, not understanding why he was feeling like this. The only time anything had been put inside him he had been hurt...badly. 

Jared turned him over, and the green eyes widened as he saw the size of the man kneeling between his legs. The baron lifted his left leg, exposing him. Jensen felt the head of the massive cock move against his hole and stiffened. Jared laid on top of him and bit down on his shoulder. The younger man cried out, and the warrior was able to push into him. 

Jensen stared up at the face looking down at him and felt the pressure and slight burn, but there was no severe pain. He forced himself to relax while he held his breath, waiting. Jared finally began to move, and the feeling was so different. Jensen willed himself to be still, to let the man have him. 

Suddenly, the baron pulled the duke's legs over his hips and told him to push into him. Jared hit his sweet spot, and Jensen screamed his name and began to push up meeting every thrust. Each time the man pushed into him, he felt incredible pleasure.

It took time for Jensen to come as his husband had hoped. Jared did not want to stroke him this time because he wanted the man to come untouched. He held himself back as he waited and watched the younger man's face.

When Jensen's body finally responded to the drilling against his sweet spot, his hole squeezed down tight on Jared and both men came at the same time. The baron watched the duke's face. His eyes had widened, and his mouth was open as if he tried to scream 'oh' but it had caught in his throat.

Ackles lay still, his body spiraling as he rode out the final moments of the orgasm. Jared had fallen on top of him but was still inside of him. He couldn't think. His mind was overwhelmed. How was he supposed to deal with what had just happened? He'd expected to be dominated, not this. The baron had not lied to him. 'Oh, dear god, what do I do now?'

Jared pulled out, going to dampen one of the bathing cloths so he could clean and dry both of them. He blew out all of the candles and placed a screen in front of the fire.

Climbing back into the bed, he pulled a quilt over them. Jensen, half asleep, turned and cuddled into him.

The older man smiled and held onto his young husband, and the two slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope this hasn't angered any of you enough to quit reading. This story does have a happy ending. Please don't be angry with me. I'm just the scribe.


	15. Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an overwhelming group of opinions after the last chapter. I decided to go with what my characters tell me. I needed to be true to the story. This chapter is Jensen's reaction to the event of the day before and follows through the next four days

Jensen woke after a bad dream, not remembering where he was. He felt a naked body near his own, and the nightmare became reality. 

Jared had lied to him. The man used kind words and concern to try to break down his barriers, and he had managed to do it. Jensen felt betrayed; he remembered responding to the man's sexual advances and felt nauseated. 

The duke crept off the bed and dressed quietly. He would go through the gardens with his luggage and escape that way. It took several hours on foot before he finally reached Jared's house. Going to the stables, he saddled his horse and mounted his luggage on a second.

He knew he had a few hours start on Jared, and the man would ride like the wind to catch him. Ackles turned off the main road and took back ways to avoid being caught. Jared did not know the lay of the land as well as he did.

+++++

The baron woke at the knock at the door and half asleep, he walked over and answered it to find the healer

Groaning, he allowed the man to come in, figuring it was better to get it over with.

The medical man walked over to the bed and asked, "Where is he?"

"What!!!!"

Jared looked around him and saw that the duke's luggage was gone.

He sent the doctor on his way and dressed quickly, sending a servant to rouse his men. The baron headed towards the king's quarters.

+++++

Jensen took a small ferry across the river, paying the man for his time. He headed cross country towards Avenleigh, knowing if he kept up his pace, he would beat Jared there.

He spent the next two and a half days, stopping only to rest the horses. He didn't stop to eat or sleep. He reached the outskirts of the estate and almost sobbed in relief. He needed to hurry to prepare for the baron's arrival.

+++++

After leaving Morgan, angry at the king's response, Jared gathered his men and headed for Avenleigh.

"What makes you think he'll go there," his second asked.

"Because he gave himself to me without a fight to save that land."

"You raped him?"

"No, he freely agreed."

"Jared, what the hell did you do," Christian asked.

The baron broke down and told his friend everything.

"If we weren't on horses right now, I'd kick your ass."

The hazel eyes stared at him. 

"What did Morgan say?"

"He told me that if Jensen makes it to Avenleigh and demands an annulment, he'll agree."

Chris snorted and kept his horse's pace even with the baron's.

+++++

Jensen stopped at the top of the hill that looked down on the keep. He sighed in relief, knowing he would have about half a day to prepare.

He rode into the keep, and it was barely minutes before his people were surrounding him.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to prepare. Jason, go into the village and purchase whatever food you can get. Tell them to be prepared."

Jensen allowed Travis to take his bags inside and talked to his commander of the garrison to make sure their weapons were readied. He checked the armory and noted they were still well supplied.

Turning to the stone mason who was doing some work on the keep, he told him he needed the garden entrance sealed with something that would dry quickly.

After getting the people prepared, he walked into the house and looked at his household servants. He could see the questions in their eyes.

"It wasn't good. We married four days ago, and the entire situation was forced on me."

Zechariah asked, "By the king, your Grace?"

Jensen's exhaustion was becoming overwhelming, and he lost control.

"The king ordered the marriage for four days ago, he ordered that it be..be consummated in the palace."

"Oh no," Ellen murmured.

Her comment made the duke shake uncontrollably. "He wanted proof. Only, I wasn't there when the doctor came. I traveled the back roads and got here half a day ahead of Jared."

"Have you eaten, Jensen." the cook and housekeeper asked.

"No. I’m not hungry."

The butler turned to the footman, "Travis, have a hot bath sent up. Ellen prepare a meal for the duke to be sent up to his rooms. Your Grace, your commander can handle things for now. You need to sleep."

Jensen nodded and walked up the staircase to the second floor and entered his rooms. He could still smell Jared's scent and sent for Father Kevin.

His bath was prepared, and he soaked in the warm water allowing not only the aches from two and half days of hard riding but also from the sex the night before he left to ease.

After drying, he put on undergarments and a nightshirt. There was a knock at his door and said, "Come."

Father Kevin entered the room. "You needed to see me, Your Grace?"

"Yes," Jensen spoke softly. He told the priest everything that had happened, and the man was furious. 

"You had already agreed to what the king had said, so why did the baron do this to you?"

"Everything was lies, Father. Everything."

"That night was rape, Your Grace."

"It was in the palace where..." Jensen broke down crying, going to the floor on his knees. The young priest knelt with him and held the man. He said nothing, allowing the duke release the pain.

"Jensen?"

"Yes, Father?"  
"I will prepare the papers for the Bishop to grant an annulment. I will wait to talk with Jason and have a formal plea sent to the king with a full explanation and the demand that the lands be freed."

"Thank you," the choked voice of the duke whispered as a knock was heard.

"Come," the young lord croaked.

Steve entered with a large tray. Jensen stared at all the food.

Father Kevin smiled, "I think Miss Ellen believes you need feeding."

"I think you're right."

+++++

Jason informed the Headman and received extra provisions which the man promised to have sent within the hour. The secretary decided to ride to the convent and warn the Reverend Mother. 

He was welcomed and sat with the woman for a while, telling her what he knew. 

"I am afraid the baron will have another weapon so I need to give you something."

"What?"

"The baron convinced me not to send Jensen's letter to his relative in the north. We still have Ben."

"This is not good. I need to take him to the keep."

"Yes, if the man has so little scruples he will use the boy."

+++++

Jensen had eaten and laid down to take a small nap. Jason told the servants not to waken him. Jo took Ben to the nursery and entertained the three year old.

The sun was setting when Jared and his troops rode to the gate. He was furious to the find the gate locked and weapons aimed at him and at his men from the ramparts.

Jason walked out to the gate and asked the baron what he wanted.

"I want to see my husband...NOW!"

"That would not be feasible, my lord. The duke is not in any shape to deal with you at this time. Go back to Caerdon, and he will contact you to discuss his terms."

"HIS terms? Let me in."

“That will not occur, my lord. The duke is not capable of facing you right now."

"He didn't think that on our wedding night."

"You coerced him with more threats to his land. He paid to protect it with his body," Father Kevin stated as he walked up. 

"What would you know, Priest?"

"He told me everything. How you made it seem perfect, but behind it was the threat to his lands and the memory of the rape by King Sebastian in the same building. Then you were going to allow a physician to examine him to make sure you had him good and proper."

"How dare you judge me," Jared raised his voice.

"I don't judge you, but Jensen has. When he is ready to deal with this, he will contact you but not before."

"Who's going to protect him against Pelligrino and others who will try for him?"

"I am," Christian answered. "Some of your men want to stay and help also. He won their respect, Jared. You lost it with what you did."

Jared turned his horse around and about two-thirds of his men left with him.

Christian looked at the secretary and the priest. "He's headed back to Caerdon, I can guarantee. We'll wait until he's gone and, if Jensen approves, we'd like to enter. I'll train him an army."

Jason nodded and suggested a good place to camp. He and the priest walked back to the house.

+++++

Jensen washed and dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Father Kevin joined him.

They ate in silence for a while; the priest spoke, "You need to join me in your office. Much has happened since you went to sleep."

"Bad?"

"Not as much as you would think, Your Grace."

+++++

The two men joined Jason in the office. The secretary stated, "I would like permission to ask Captain Kane into the keep and let him sit in on this chat."

"Wa..wait? What?"

"Kane and one-third of the Baron's army wish to join you, and he wants to train an army for you."

"Why? He's Jared's best friend."

Kevin answered, "I'd say was."

Jensen got up and left the office; the two men followed him.

+++++

One of the men on guard let the captain know that some people were walking towards the gate. Christian saddled his horse and rode alone. He was not playing a psychological game with the duke because he only wanted to help.

Jensen watched the single horseman ride towards the gate and dismount. He stopped at the gate and stared at the young nobleman.

"Hi, Jensen."

"Captain."

"You know, I preferred it when you felt comfortable enough to call me Chris. I'd like that again."

The green eyes glared into the captain's. "What game is Jared playing? Where is he?"

"Oh, he's very unhappy. He told me what he did and why it upset you. I would love to just beat him to a pulp, but he's got a good seven or eight inches on me. He's gone, Jensen. He's headed back to Caerdon to try to change Morgan's mind about giving you back the land."

"Wait a minute. Morgan said what?"  
"Morgan thought everything was going to be right between you and if Jared hadn't said what he said, making you think you had to do this to keep and protect your land, it might have been. Maybe, at a much later date, you can talk and settle things because there were a lot of times when he was good for you. Somewhere inside of you, you know that."

"I am preparing a writ of annulment to send to the Bishop," Father Kevin stated.

"It won't happen, Jensen. You two consummated the marriage. I know what he did could be thought of as rape. I think so, but according to the law, this is an arranged marriage that you agreed to. Even if you didn't, you were under the King's law and control. The Bishop won't touch it."

"We'll try," the priest responded.

"I don't blame you," the captain admitted.

Jensen finally spoke again, "Why are you here? Why didn't you leave with him?"

"Because he's stubborn and he's wrong. I figure you need a friend and help. The men with me agree with that so we'll train you an army, and I'll lead it for you. You keep your garrison within the keep to guard it, and we'll protect the land. I'll send out couriers to the other estates and the villages, and we'll train them well. Once you have full control of the estate, you can afford to pay them."

The duke backed up and shouted, "Open the gate!" Looking at the captain, "You and your men are welcome."


	16. Three Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I was torn about the comments but I've decided to continue with the story as the characters are telling me.
> 
> Wait! They do not spend the night in the palace. Jensen was adamant when telling me this. You don't need to worry.
> 
> This chapter was much shorter than what I usually write, but it is what the boys gave me.

Jensen walked the rampart late in the evening. He'd been doing so since the day after Jared had appeared. Christian had received a missive from the king demanding his presence and had left the week before.

It had been three months since he’d come home. He realized he didn't want to sleep alone. His body ached for something, and he refused to put a name to it. The duke just knew that he burned inside.

He yawned, knowing soon he would be tired enough to drop off and not dream....he hoped.

+++++

Christian had spent the past week keeping his friend out of pubs and from possible incarceration. 

The baron woke with another massive hangover. The captain made him the hangover cure he knew.

Christian sat on the foot of the bed. "Damn it, Jared, you are close to losing everything!"

"I already did," the larger man murmured.

"No, you haven't. Not yet. Jensen has received nothing from Morgan about the land. The Bishop is most likely going to turn him down because you two had such a good time together on the wedding night."

"What?"

"Jensen should be receiving his summons by tomorrow. If you want this marriage, you need to plead your side in it. For once, be damned honest in front of Jensen."

"He doesn't want me, Chris."

"He's faring no better than you are."

"Really," the baron asked.

"Yeah. Morgan told me to sober you up because he's holding a major celebration in honor of Mary's pregnancy. Mary requested that you be there so you have to be sober."

The taller of the two rose to his feet and walked to the door, "I need a bath, please."

The captain bade his friend farewell and rode towards Avenleigh.

+++++

Jensen woke from another nightmare. This time he was hanging off the edge of a cliff and Jared, damn him, had him by one hand. He groaned because he had begged the wretched man to save him. 

Murmuring, the duke whispered, "I don't want him."

He turned over, trying to go back to sleep but he ended up tossing and turning, trying to calm himself down. After an hour of restless sleep, he dreamed again. This time there was no doubt what his brain and body were trying to tell him. He dreamt it was spring, and the apple trees were flowering. He and Jared were laying on a blanket in one of the eastern orchards. Both of them were naked and Jared was...."No." he exclaimed hoarsely. "I won't go there."

Finally, he dressed, shaved, and left his room for the office. He had managed to get larger trees and wanted to check on the instructions one more time.

+++++

Jared appeared before Morgan and made no excuse to the man.

"I sarded it, Jeff. I've lost him for good."

"That's not necessarily true, Jared. What do you really want?"

"Jensen. He can keep the wretched land. I love the man who is so damned attached to it."

"You need to tell him that. From what Christian told me, he's suffering just as badly as you are," the king informed him.

"Jensen doesn't drink much. What could possibly be bothering him?"

"Dreams..nightmares...he's barely getting any sleep. I've had the captain keeping an eye on him. It's why he stayed."

"You knew he was raped in this palace, and you still forced him to consummate the marriage with me here of all places. He was going to balk and I lied and told him...the things I said...Damn you, Jeff! He thinks! What does it matter now? He'll never trust me after that."

"I probably have most of that coming, and I apologize. I wanted to guarantee you wouldn’t pretend the marriage was consummated just to protect him. I honestly wanted him to have a beautiful experience. You can't tell me you didn't give him one. Neither of you will be able to look me in the eye and tell me he didn't."

"You're right. He forgot everything and lived in the moment."

"Fine. I want you to move into the palace for the time being. It's an order."

Jared stared at the other man and turned to go pack his things at his home.

+++++

Travis knocked on the library door. "Come," the duke responded.

"There's an emissary from the king and another from the Church, your Grace."

"Two?"

"Yes, Sir."

The young lord sighed tiredly and rose to his feet. "Seat them in the lounge. See if they have eaten. If they haven't, offer a meal. If they don’t want that, have Miss Ellen prepare a tea. I'll join them then."

+++++

The two men stared at each other across the room. Jensen entered, and both stood. He shook his head and motioned both of them to sit back down.

Sitting on the other couch, he stared at the two. "Let me see to your needs first. I gather we are having tea so you've both eaten?"

Both men replied in an affirmative. 

"Have you made sleeping arrangements? The inn here is stark with plain fare for the morning so you are welcome to stay the night here. My servants will see to your needs."

He was thanked by the two men and looked up as Zechariah brought in a tea tray with his favorite cake on it. He smiled as the butler served everyone before him due to his motioning him towards the two messengers.

He read the Bishop's letter first. He was commanded to appear before a tribunal. Frowning, he asked, "When?"

"I am to take you back with me, Your Grace."

"Not without the protection of my Captain."

He looked down at the king's letter and was informed there was a royal celebration for the pregnancy of the queen. He was informed there would be a presentation of the lords to the queen. Sighing, he knew that not all the lords would think of it in the same way but he was raised to follow strict etiquette. He was glad his finery had been cleaned and jewels polished.

"When am I expected for this?"

"The king asks that you come with me?"

"So both of you are requiring me to travel tomorrow under two orders?"

Jensen rose to feet and walked over to Travis, telling him to have Zechariah see to their needs for the night. He would be indisposed until the morrow. He left the house.

+++++

Jensen and the two men had been on the road for a day when they spotted Christian and his men.

The captain rode up to the duke's stallion and grabbed the reins, reminding the man of the commander he learned it from.

"What are you doing riding out here with no fighting men?"

"I've always ridden these lands without warriors."

"Jared would have my hide if he saw this!”

Jensen looked at the shorter man and choked on his reply, "You're not Jared."

Christian watched the nobleman ride on, realizing that his words had almost made the man cry. He turned his band around and followed his lord.

+++++

Jared and Morgan were rolling dice in the lounge when Jensen was announced. The baron moved near to the door so he would not be noticed when the duke passed when he entered.

Jensen and Chris entered the room. The duke bowed.

"You made good time, Your Grace," the king remarked in answer to the bow. He looked at the young man and there was little doubt he was exhausted and had lost some weight. The duke looked anywhere but at his former general. "It is customary to look at me when you respond, so I expect a proper reply."

"Why are you making me stay here?"

"He's making both of us stay here," came a hoarse whisper.

The green eyes turned as the younger man stared at the warrior. Jared saw a haunted look in the man's eyes.

"What is going on?"

"I have no idea. Our beloved friend and general has given us a suite with two attached bed chambers. I've been told that until the party, we are being forced to remain there."

"I have to see the Bishop."

"I know. He wants to see both of us."

"What is happening here?"

"I think we've been kidnapped."

Jensen groaned and turned back to the king, who was grinning. 

"Aren't you glad I'm your friend? Take our two guests to their suite and keep a permanent guard."

The duke stiffened, bowed, and turned towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be interesting.


	17. Jensen's Reaction

The two men walked down the hall, Jensen carrying his luggage. The king's guard led them upstairs to a suite of rooms. He opened the door and moved aside to let the two noblemen enter.

Jensen stood in the entry, his body making it impossible to close the door. Setting his luggage to the side, he carefully unstrapped his blade. 

"Your Grace needs to move," the guard stated, unhappy to have the guard duty.

Jared stood in the middle of the room, his eyes focused intently on the duke, watching the man carefully.

Jensen remained where he was standing, waiting on the guard to become frustrated enough to come towards him.

"Damnation! You sarding sodomite, I told you to move!" The guard tore into the room and reached out to shove the duke. Jensen whirled around, blade drawn, and struck the man with the hilt in his fisted hand. He stood over the unconscious guard, a smirk on his face.

"You didn't expect that from a sarding sodomite, did you?" Jensen turned to the baron. "Help me get him into one of the bed chambers. We need to truss him and gag him."

Jared grinned widely, hurrying to help his husband handle the guard.

As they worked in Jensen's bed chamber, the baron commented, "You do know we can't go back to Avenleigh at this point."

"When I'm ready and the king gives up, we'll go."

Jared froze for a second. Was his husband allowing him to come home?

"Where to, Jensen?"

"We need the horses. How difficult will it be?"

"I'll take care of it. You head to the rear gate of the palace grounds."

The duke nodded, and the two men found a rear exit near the kitchens. 

+++++

Jensen waited in a small grove of ornamental trees near the gate. Jared approached from the stables with four horses. His luggage attached to one, and Jensen placed his on a second horse.

"This is your plan. Where do we go?"

"First, the Bishop's Palace."

They rode through the back streets of Caerdon, and Jensen stopped at a church. "Wait here, Jared. I'm going to get directions."

The baron took the reins to Jensen's two horses and sat astride his.

Jensen entered the church and found a priest lighting candles. "Pardon me, Father," he spoke softly. "I am looking for the Bishop's palace."

The priest watched the duke and finally answered, giving him the directions. The duke thanked him and stopped near the exit to place several silver coins in the money box.

Walking outside, he mounted his horse as Jared handed over the reins.

+++++

The two men were taken to a chamber on the second floor of the palace where tribunals were held.

As they entered, Jensen gazed around the richly appointed room. Sighing, he wondered if much of the money given to the church actually went to helping the poor and sick.

A long table stood at the end of the room that the bishop and six others sat around. 

For a moment, Jensen had a flashback to the palace and Sebastian with his advisors. He froze, closing his eye; his hands fisted.

Without thinking of the duke's response, Jared reached out and placed a large hand in the middle of the man's back, rubbing in small circles. 

"You are not alone this time, Jensen," the warrior whispered.

Ackles shook off the feeling of panic, looked up at the larger man, and actually said, "Thank you."

"Jensen? Jared? Come stand before us."

The two men walked towards the table, stopping at the end of it.

The bishop spoke again. “I have read the request for an annulment, and I have to refuse.”

A tic appeared over Jensen's right eye as he ground his teeth. "May I ask why?"

"There are numerous reasons. First, I performed your wedding. I do not like what I join together to be torn apart by scruples."

"Scruples!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, boy."

Jared stood still watching the confrontation. To be honest, he didn't want an annulment.

"Second, you consummated the marriage. Jared, will you, before God, tell me if you enjoyed it?"

"I did, Sir."

"Jensen, will you, before God, tell me if you enjoyed it?"

The duke turned blood red and he broke out in a cold sweat. "Yes," he murmured lowly.

"I could not hear you."

"Yes!"

"Third and last, Jared, have you missed him these past three months? Do you long for him?"

"Very much, Sir."

"Jensen..."

"Don't ask me that," the duke cried out.

"Jensen, I've been told you are barely eating, and instead of being in your bed at nights, you walk the grounds."

"This is not fair," the young nobleman cried out a second time.

"Your reactions have answered the question."

"Jared, you have a lot to answer for but I believe you know that. Jensen, you have a lot to deal with. The two of you must work on this together; you may not live apart. The king was wrong to have any of this occur in the palace, but I expect you to find somewhere nearby and deal with your issues."

Jensen's red, tear-filled eyes stared at the man. "Are you going to tell him we were here?"

"Yes but not today. He and I actually want the same thing. You running Avenleigh and returning the land to what it should be - Jared as your confident and protector. Now you are both dismissed."

+++++

Jensen mounted his horse and waited on Jared. He nodded to the man and headed out of the courtyard. The duke led them towards the northern outskirts of the city.

They rode for over an hour when Jared finally reined in and called out to his husband.

Jensen looked back, sighed, and turned his horses around. Pulling up next to Jared, the duke was facing south and the baron, north, their horses so close the two men could feel their legs touching.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, Jensen."

"Not now. Not here."

"When?"

"When we arrive at Baker Manor. We'll talk then."

"Whose place is that?"

"It's the dower estate of the Earl of Brantley. His mother lives there."

"Okay....and?"

"She's my aunt."

Jared sighed, "Lead on, Jensen."

The duke turned and rode next to the larger man. Both men were quiet for the next hour.

"My aunt Margaret is my mother's older sister. I've only met her a few times. Father sent me there after I recovered."

"From the kissing incident?"

Jensen was quiet for a moment, then answered, "Yes. She helped me realize that I wasn't a bad person. Too much water has gone under the bridge. I forgot much of what she told me. I need to relearn it."

"I'd like to help."

"I don't...." Jensen paused, turning to look into a pair of earnest hazel eyes. "Thank you."

The sun was setting when they rode through the gates of a pink brick building. The grounds were well tended, but it wasn't a large house.

The two men dismounted and left the horses with a stableboy out front.

The door opened, and Jensen looked around as he entered. The footman asked their names.

"Tell Countess Margaret the Duke of Avenleigh and the Baron of Mystrar seek an audience."

Jared watched the footman walk away and murmured, "That was rather formal."

"She's very old fashioned, and she's a stickler for formality."

The footman returned and told them the countess would receive them. The noblemen followed the footman and were announced.

+++++

The room was a small one with a chair and a couch. There were shelves and heavy pieces of wood furniture covered with a variety of figurines and small, framed paintings.

"Come forward, both of you."

Jared followed the duke's lead. Jensen bowed, took the older woman's hand and leaned down to kiss it.

"You are more beautiful than ever, my lady."

"Quit playing games with me, Jensen. We both know you never notice a woman's beauty." The woman turned her gaze upon the baron. "Is this the husband the king saddled you with?"

Jared leaned in and took the woman's hand and gave a gallant bow as he kissed it. Jensen's eyes widened. His aunt had a smirk on her face."

"You are incredibly tall, Baron, but your looks make up for that. Jensen, he has dimples bigger than yours. I imagine he's proportional?"

"Aunt Margaret!"

Jared's head went back in laughter.

The countess stared at her nephew. "I keep up with things, Jensen. I know what happened. Be grateful because you could have done much worse. Sit down, both of you."

"We are in need of shelter for a while," the duke stated.

"I've told the footman to see that your horses are tended to. Your bags have been placed in the royal rooms."

"No, please. We need two separate rooms."

"Pshaw! You're married. I'm going to institute what the king started. You two will share the room and bed." Margaret turned towards Jared. "I expect him to have a little trouble sitting down tomorrow. If he walks stiffly, you're doing your job right."

Jared was grinning, enjoying the elderly lady's total lack of tact and Jensen's obvious embarrassment.


	18. Sharing a Room

"I retire early, so I will have a meal sent to the suite for you two. This is a small house, and there are only two bedrooms. The other is mine." Margaret looked at the duke. "Jensen?"

"Yes, Aunt Margaret?"

"You have the chance to make a good marriage out of this debacle. Don't be a fool. A solitary life is a lonely life so talk to your husband, and listen to him. Forgive him for whatever it is that has hurt you. Don't grow old alone, my boy. You deserve better than that."

Jensen sat quietly with his hands clasped between his knees and head bowed. He finally looked up, tears in his eyes, and spoke softly, "I'll try."

"Trying is not enough. Fight for your happiness. I'll tell you there is no doubt in my mind that your happiness lies with this giant of a man whose smile could melt your heart.

"Jared?"

"Yes, my lady," he answered in a respectful tone.

"You quit doing the asinine things you've done so far. Take a good look at my nephew. He deserves your best, and I expect you to be the most understanding man he's ever met. I also want you to make his love life incredible. I think you are probably more experienced than he is. Make love to him daily. Believe me, boy. He'll stop fighting it and start wanting it."

"Aunt Margaret!"

"I'm not a fool, Jensen. I can read your eyes. You have feelings for him, and you are fighting them. The heart wants what the heart wants. You will feel hunger, and you will not sleep well until you face this and accept it."

The elderly woman rose to her feet, and both men stood. "I will see you both in the morning. If you are not showing signs of having been ravished, I will have more words with you."

"Aunt Margaret, I..."

"No, nephew. Be the man you were meant to be before too many men robbed you of it. Jared, help him find that man. Good night, you two. If you follow me up, I'll show you your rooms."

+++++

As the door closed behind him, Jensen leaned against it and groaned.

"What do we do now?"

Jared was standing in the center of the room, staring at his husband. "Do you really want me to answer?"

The green eyes flashed at him, "What!"

"You're not going to like my answer."

"Try me?"

"All right. I noticed there are two bathing tubs over in the little alcove."

"She's as bad as the king," the duke grumbled.

"Perhaps, but you've been traveling for days, Jen. I know you prefer to be clean before you sleep so I see no reason why we both can't bathe while the water is hot. It's not like we don't know each other intimately."

"All right." Jensen walked toward the alcove and began to remove his clothing. The baron followed and proceeded to do likewise.

The duke bent over and felt the water temperature. Jared noticed the scars on his back for the first time. He took several deep breaths to calm his anger over what the 18 year old boy had dealt with. Jensen stepped into the tub and leaned back, his body going under the water. Jared followed suit.

The two men bathed and soaked in the hot water, reveling in its soothing effect. Jared reached for a towel and began to dry off. He noticed the duke watching his every move and felt his heart lift at it.

"There are two thick robes over here. I'll bring you one."

"I have a nightshirt."

"Jen, let's don't start that again. I want to feel you next to me, not your clothing. I've seen more of you than you have. We sleep nude."

The duke blushed red and reached for his towel. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Yes, but I imagine it's in a good way."

"No!"

Jared turned towards the man as he dried off. "You're partially hard right now."

"Damnation! I can't help what my body does."

"Your body is more honest than you are at the moment. Would you like me to take care of that?"

The green eyes widened in shock. "What? No."

The baron grinned. "You say 'no' a lot, Jen, when what you really want to say is yes."

The younger man shook his head and reached for the robe. He walked over to his luggage to search for his nightshirt. The baron smirked.

"I guess I'm going to have to do to this one what I did to the last one you tried to put on."

"I don't think you will," came the reply.

Remembering what the countess and the Bishop had said, he hesitated for a moment and softly responded, "You're right. I won't."

Pulling the nightshirt over his head, Jensen paused and stared at him in shock. "You won't?"

"No, Jen, it's up to you what you wear. I can tell you what I would like and what I want, but you have to make that choice."

"All right," came the quiet answer. 

The duke headed into the living area and sat on the sofa.

"The next thing we need to do is eat. Our meal should be here soon."

+++++

The countess, figuring that her nephew had eaten very little that day, ordered a meal consisting of steak, salad, bread, and a bottle of wine.

The table was small, making the meal cozier. Jensen ate fairly well, but the baron coaxed him into finishing the food. 

"You're too thin, Jen. It worries me."

The duke snorted, but the baron continued. "I started out trying to break through your walls and I think you started to rely on me. I know I failed you. No...don't speak yet. Let me finish. The day of the wedding, I was afraid you would fight Morgan's commands. I threatened you to force you to give in to protect the estate. When you keened, I had to turn away because I was in tears. I felt that I had broken you. The thing is, Jen, he would have had people there to watch us consummate the marriage instead of a healer examining you in the morning. I could not put you through another state endorsed rape in the palace. I'm sorry it happened the way it did. However, I'm not sorry we made love and that it made both of us happy for a few minutes."

Jensen bit his bottom lip and chewed on it, drawing the baron's eyes towards his mouth. The man started trembling, a soft sob turning into a moan. Jared looked up from his mouth and saw the pain and heartache in the green eyes.

"Jen," the baron spoke softly. "I love you, and I want the right as your husband to protect you, comfort you, and love you with all my heart and all of my body."

The duke stood, trying to walk but stumbled. He landed on the floor with a soft keening sound escaping his lips. Jared fell to the floor next to him and pulled him into his lap. The younger man leaned into him, a hand clutching the warrior's robe. 

"I'm scared, Jared."

"Let me hold you and allow me to bring peace to the fear."

Jared could hear short gasps coming from the younger man, but he did not struggle to leave. The larger man set Jensen back down on the floor. He rose to his feet before leaning down to pick the other man up. Holding him close to his chest, he carried him into the sleeping area of the bedchamber. Leaning down, the baron reached for the quilt and pulled it back before placing his husband upon the bed. 

Jensen was no longer trembling, but his eyes looked large in his face. Jared knew and now understood what it would require to lead his husband into the kind of marriage they both needed.

"Jensen, would you allow me to cuddle you close and give you comfort tonight? Just so you know that you're not alone." 

The duke moved over on the bed, making room for the older man. Jared put on a clean set of smallclothes before climbing into the bed to snuggle against the younger man's back. He wrapped his arm and a leg around him, holding him close. He heard the man sigh softly.

For the first time in months, Jensen Ackles, Duke of Avenleigh, slept the entire night with no nightmares.


	19. Talk With Aunt Margaret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am handling these talks separately so the chapters won't be quite as long.

Jensen woke early and headed downstairs. No one was in sight so he headed outside to walk in his aunt’s gardens, which were extensive. His mind wondered back to the time he spent with her. He wished his father had never sent for him. Sighing, he headed towards the center of the garden, looking for the tables and chairs she kept there. The thought of sitting quietly and trying to clear his head was enticing.

The woman saw him before he noticed her. Jensen stopped, considering whether flight was an option.

“Come sit down, boy,” the older woman called to him. Resigned to his fate, the duke walked towards the table set under a tree. He leaned down and kissed the offered cheek. His aunt looked at him, scanning his body.

“You seem to be well rested. It has to be a first for you in quite a while, I imagine.”

“Thank you, Aunt Margaret. I did sleep well.”

“I don’t see a mark on you. Jared must have been very careful,” she commented watching the blush spread over her nephew’s cheeks.

“Aunt Margaret, I...”

“Don’t make excuses, my boy. I have a good idea why nothing happened.”

“You can’t possibly know what went on between us last night,” he objected.

“I still stay in contact with my friends in the Caerdon, Jensen. I have a perfect idea what happened last night. For once, Jared did the right thing.”

“I think I will go finish my walk, Aunt.”

“You sit right there, Jensen. It’s time we talked.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Let’s see.” the older woman spoke softly, watching her nephew closely. “Why don’t we start with the biggest problem. Shall we?”

“I’m fine, Aunt Margaret.”

“We’ll start with the rape. Is that a big enough problem, boy?”

The duke rose to his feet but froze when his aunt called his name. He closed his eyes, pain crossing his features, and sat back down.

“I’ve talked to the new king, and both he and his wife spoke highly of you. He wanted to know why you betrayed him. I imagine your father gave you strict orders where you felt that you had no choice. You wouldn’t risk losing what little control you held over Avenleigh.”

“I can’t talk about this,” Jensen’s voice broke as he whispered his response.

“It is past time you spoke to someone about it, Jensen. I’m a safe ear. I know that pretty much everyone knows it happened. I just want to hear the absolute truth...not assumptions.”

“Please don’t,” the duke’s voice was shaky.

“Jensen, be honest with me. You need to let this out of your system. You must face it, boy. It will eat you up inside if you don’t,” the older woman spoke gently, looking up to see the baron enter the area. She knew he heard what was being said. She glared at him so he found a seat in the shadows where he would not be noticed.

“I don’t know what you want to hear.”

“Start where you entered the palace,” she nudged.

“You want it all!!”

“That is always best, isn’t it, boy?”

“The Chamberlain took me upstairs to the private rooms. Sebastian and his five advisers were in a room, sitting at a table.,” Jensen commented softly.

Jared winced, remembering how the duke froze when he saw the Bishop and his men sitting at the table in the Bishop’s Palace. “Damnation,” he whispered softly.

Margaret noticed the baron’s reaction and made a note to ask him what else had happened.

“Go on, boy,” she spoke quietly.

“I told him that Morgan was prepared to cross the water and invade, and that the people would welcome him. Sheppard countered my report and said I was wrong. He told the king that Morgan was nowhere near coast.”

“So, Sheppard is one of Morgan’s men?”

“If he was, I didn’t know it. Knew the people were unhappy. I wasn’t wrong; they welcomed him with open arms.”

“I see. Go on, son.”

The duke was startled at what his aunt had called him. He took a couple of deep breaths and continued. “He,” Jensen winced and tried again, “He asked his people to leave. He tried to get me to sleep with him, and he mentioned knowing about when I was eighteen. He said I was not a virgin because my father told him I wasn’t.”

“Were you, Jensen?”

“Yes. I wasn’t ready for him...or….or his men.

“I told him I would report him. He called his guards and they...they tried to take me down, but I fought. They all took turns before he let me go. He said they were witnesses that it was consensual.”

“Come here, Jensen.”

The duke fell at his aunt’s feet, and she pulled him into her arms. The duke broke down, sobbing almost hysterically. Margaret ran her fingers through his hair and whispered soothing sounds of comfort. She let him cleanse his soul of the pain he was so overwhelmed with. Looking up at the baron, she moved her head to make him leave.

For the next two hours, the duke stayed on the ground with his head in his aunt’s lap, his arms gripped around her waist. The trembling slowly calmed. Margaret quieted down but kept her fingers running through his hair. She knew that what had happened at the palace reinforced these fears, but Jared would have to aid in healing those wounds.

“Jensen, why don’t you go and take a soothing hot bath, then have a nap. This took a lot out of you. You should rest.”

“I can’t.”

“Oh? Why?”

“I..um...I slept last night because Jared held me,” Jensen whispered, almost ashamed to admit it.

“That is good, son. You need him. He is your husband, and he should make you feel comfortable enough...protected enough...to be able to sleep the night through. That is all good. Don’t be ashamed to ask him for that or anything else you need from him.”

The pale face stared up into hers. His eyes red and swollen from crying so hard, his nose red, and his lower lip split from where he’d worried it with his teeth.

“Go do as I suggested. I’ll send Jared to you.”

It took the duke a moment to rise to his feet. He felt shaky. As he turned to leave, his aunt spoke, “Jensen?”

Turning, the young nobleman stared at her, “Ma’am?”

“I love you, boy. Remember that. I’ve always loved you, and I’ll always have your best interests at heart.”

A small smirk crossed the duke’s face, “Even having Jared ravish me?”

His aunt laughed, “Definitely that.”

Taking his leave, the young man walked towards the house. He asked for a bath to be prepared. Jared had returned before him and told the footman to make sure a good breakfast was sent up to the duke when he came in.

The baron watched a servant girl carry the tray up to their suite, followed by several men who carried large pails of hot water.

After things calmed down, Jared walked to the gardens to find the dowager countess.


	20. Margaret and the Baron

Jared walked through the gardens, his heart aching. Jensen would need so much help to overcome his issues. It almost frightened the man because he knew he was the cause of some his husband’s problems. Seeing the dowager countess in the distance, he took a deep breath and went to face her judgment.

The older woman stared up at the man and motioned to a chair. “Sit down, Jared.” The man standing in front of her took a seat and stared at her...waiting.

“Jared, I want to know everything.”

“Everything?”

“If it pertains to Jensen, yes. What has occurred between the two of you from the beginning. Jared?”

“Ma’am?”

“Leave nothing out. I don’t care if is embarrassing to either of you. I seriously don’t care if you think it will make me angry; I’m already disturbed.”

“I was in Mystrar handling family matters. My brother was serving Morgan when he was told that Jensen had attacked a woman that my brother and Pellegrino were both paying attention to. He called the duke out, but Jensen did not deny the allegations. The duel was set for the following morning. All I knew...all I was told was my brother lost his sword, and Jensen ran him through. “

“That doesn’t sound like him. Why didn’t he defend himself? Speak out?”

“I didn’t know his background then, but I’ve come to learn a great deal about him since then. Jensen just buries everything and says nothing. He has never had anyone believe him for anything he has said to defend himself.”

“Go on,” the countess said softly, pouring them both a cup of hot tea.

“I arrived before Morgan’s planned attack on Saven and found Ackles in the war room.” 

“You didn’t call him out?”

“I wanted to talk to the witnesses first. I intended to hear his side of it even if I had to beat it out of him.”

“I see. What happened?”

“We traded words and left the war room. I went to bed and did not know until morning that he had left.”

“After that?”

“We invaded Saven and found some resistance in the north. Morgan wanted it tended to and wanted me to get Jensen. He offered to give him to me as a husband and the ownership of his land. I..uh..I said no.”

“Why?”

“I was angry as I thought he was a traitor.” 

“That is understandable, Jared. There is no way that you could have known that he was an honorable man.”

“Pelligrino won the toss and the right to go after him. I wondered why he wanted him so badly. To be honest, I didn’t really get a good look at Jensen. 

“While the problems were occurring up north, I went to tend to them. We only met a little resistance, but I found out later that Jensen’s brother was injured in one of the battles. He died on the way home, and the shock of the news killed the duke. Jensen came home to be named duke and then face their deaths..”

“I was not informed of the deaths until much later when Avenleigh was surrounded. I actually went and talked to Morgan. He guaranteed Jensen’s safety and the protection of the land. I went back when news of the burning of the land came to me,” the dowager interrupted.

“That’s when he sent me to handle it because he was furious. I have no understanding why Morgan is still letting Pellegrino serve him. Morgan told me the man was the cause of my brother’s death, but he needed to know why Jensen betrayed him.”

“I can answer part of that question, Jared. The man’s father is a high ranking official to the king of the country Morgan comes from. There has to be a very good reason for his death. Nothing else will do. Letting him die for the wrong reason will only bring war upon Saven from a more powerful army.”

“My brother’s death is his word against that of others. I have to find a reason that will be acceptable then? This is not good.”

“No, it isn’t. It would seem he has a fixation on Jensen. Don’t let him near the boy.

“Now, continue.”

“When I arrived, I took control of the situation. I had many conversations with him at his gate. I actually enjoyed angering him; causing him to become flustered was actually fun. He has quite a temper but controls it well. This went on until the day the widow came to bargain with me.”

“Jessica,” she asked.

“He has more patience than I would have. That night he attempted to leave with his nephew. I thought he was deserting the estate, but he was actually attempting to make a way to have the boy taken to family across the border. The next day, I was informed that he was at the Convent and that the Monsignor had him prisoner. We rode into the stable yard just as the duke exited the rear. He was bleeding from his left shoulder but held a sword in his right hand. A priest appeared out of the door and raised a blade. I yelled for Jensen to drop, and one of my men put an arrow in the man.”

“How badly was he injured?”

“Bad enough. I left men to clean up the bodies he left behind and found there were quite a few. He’s a marvelous swordsman.”

The older woman smiled and nodded. “I gave him that sword when he stayed with me. He took lessons here and practiced at home, I’m told, when his father wasn’t around.”

“I’m told he practiced with a master while in Morgan’s service. He knows tricks I’ve never seen before. I would like for him to teach me.”

“You should ask him while you’re here.”

The baron smiled and went on with his story, leaving nothing out. The countess looked irate at some of it but when he got to their interaction in the garden, the woman swore at him.

“How could you do that to him after all the things you promised him? If I could move well enough I would attempt to beat the shite out of you. I don’t understand why he came back and faced you and Morgan again!”

Jared’s shoulders slumped, he held his hands between his legs and bowed his head, weeping. He told the duke’s aunt his reasons. They were quiet for a while as the remainder of the story went through her thoughts.

“Were you able to prevent being viewed?”

“Yes, no one touched him except for me. As for my making love to him, he might want to deny it but he can’t. He was caught up into it. His face had the look of ecstasy.”

“At least that part is good. What happened?”

“He escaped the next morning, and I went after him.”

“You would have never caught him, Jared. He knows the land like no other. There are trails in areas that are not widely known or traveled. He took one of those, I’m sure.”

“Chris, my second in command, was furious with me and stayed to protect Jensen. I went home to Caerdon and began to drink. I was in a bad situation for those three months. Morgan commanded all the nobles to attend a celebration as Queen Mary is with child.”

“Yes, my son told me that Jensen was there,” she commented.

“Morgan demanded that we stay at the palace together. Jensen took out our guard with a very nice trick with his sword. We escaped and went to the Bishop’s Palace. The Bishop refused the annulment and demanded that we settle our differences to save our marriage.”

“Is that why you winced earlier?”

“The Bishop and his men sat around a table, and Jensen froze. I comforted him and let him know I was not going to leave him alone.”

“I can see where that would be upsetting. Who is going to bring Sebastian to justice?”

“I have no idea, but I think we should start with the guards who are still working in the palace.”

“I agree. Go tend to your husband. He was very upset when he left me.”

“Ma’am, I...”

“Jared, you were a fool, but you meant well. I forgive you. Earn his.”

“Thank you,” Jared whispered and rose, taking the woman’s hand to kiss it. 

“My nephew kissed my cheek when he left. As you are now my nephew through marriage, I would like one from you also.”

Jared grinned and leaned in to the kiss the dowager.

“Damn it, boy. Those dimples! If nothing else breaks him down, those should.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Jared entered the house and headed upstairs to the suite he shared with his husband. The rooms were dim. He took off his boots, shirt, and trousers. Walking into the bedroom, he could tell by the man’s breathing that he was awake.

The baron climbed into the bed and slid under the quilt, whispering softly, “I thought you might need me to hold you while you sleep. It seemed to help last night.”

He heard a soft sigh as the younger man turned over and moved softly against him. Jared pulled him closer and held him. Soon the duke’s breathing slowed, and the man was asleep.


	21. Facing Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to apologize for the length of time since I've posted a chapter. I had two accidents. I fell for no apparent reason and injured my foot, ankle, and lower leg. A week later it happened again. I aggravated the first injury and injured my lower back near the tail bone. I am back walking due to now having a cane with 4 small legs on it. The pain is such now that I can concentrate on what the characters are telling me.

A knock at the door had Jared out of bed and moving swiftly to answer it, hopeful that Jensen would remain asleep. Opening the door to a servant, he stared at the man.

“The countess asked that you and the duke join her for luncheon, my Lord.”

“Luncheon?”

“She holds the main meal of the day at luncheon. The countess claims it’s better to eat a heavy meal early in the day.”

“Let her know that we were asleep, and it will take a little while to get dressed.”

“Yes, my Lord,” the servant said and bowed.

Jared stared at the man and watched him head down the hall. He closed the door, shaking his head. “Jensen?”

“I’m awake,” came a mumble from under the comforter. “Told you she was formal, Jared.”

“We need to probably hurry.”

“She’ll wait on us,” the duke replied as he slowly rolled out of bed.

“How do you know,” the taller man asked as he buttoned a shirt.

“She knows we were in bed together. It’s where she wants us,” came the reply with a soft sigh behind it.

The baron grinned. “Jensen, she knows it’s not going to happen on a whim. Your aunt is one very smart woman. She does have us where she wants us though.”

Jensen grabbed his shirt and began to don it with another sigh. “We walked right into her trap.”

“Given the circumstances where else did you have to go?”

The duke was sitting on a chair pulling on his boots, and he looked up at his husband. “You know damn well I had nowhere else to go, Jared. If we went home, Morgan would have had us. We had to see the Bishop before we left town, and the Bishop’s palace is on the opposite side of town from the road home.”

Soon both men were dressed, hair combed, and heading toward the door. Jensen led the way downstairs. Upon entering the hall, he asked the servant where he would find his aunt. 

The two men entered the room they had visited the night before. The countess looked up from a book she was reading.

“It took you two long enough,” she commented, looking the two men up and down. “You really went to sleep?”

“That is the basic use for a bed, aunt.”

Jared started choking. The duke looked at him and saw that he was striving not to laugh.

“What is so funny, Jared?”

The countess interrupted, “You are not that naive, Jensen. The bed is the most comfortable place for a romantic tryst. Although I must admit that your uncle and I tried a number of different places through the years.”

Jensen’s eyes widened, he turned blood red, and his mouth opened and closed as if he were trying to come up with a reply and couldn’t think of one. He heard laughter erupt from Jared, who turned and walked from the room.

The duke turned back towards his aunt and hissed, “Aunt Margaret!”

The older woman looked into his shocked green eyes. “I know you two consummated your wedding night. From what little I have come to know of Jared, I believe he probably knows your body and how it responds to the proper caress better than you do, Jensen. So, please quit pretending to be so innocent. If you can look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you laid there like a wet fish and felt nothing and did not respond to him, then I’ll stop my comments. You really would be naive. That would seem impossible to me.”

Jensen’s voice had a choking sound to it as he asked, “Why would that seem impossible?”

The countess stood up and walked towards her nephew. She ran a hand down his cheek and held his chin gently. “Because you’ve been hunted and persecuted your entire life, boy. You’ve never known love. That night you experienced it; I know you did. Your mind and your body would have screamed out for it. I know you would not have been able to deny the need...the desire. Hell boy. It would have been hunger.” She reached up and patted his cheek.

“Give it time,” she murmured as she felt the stiffness leave him. “You’ll want it again when you’re ready. Jared is most willing to wait because he loves you, boy.”

“Aunt Margaret, I’m afraid. I can’t handle being hurt again.”

“We have to take risks for love, Jensen. Give it time. Let’s see where your husband ran off to. I am hungry.”

The two exited the room and found the baron sitting on the stairs, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking.

Jensen walked over and touched the top of his head, running his fingers through the floppy mop of hair. The older man grew still and leaned his head into the duke’s hand.

“I’ll be in the dining room. Join me when you are finished.”

“Thank you, aunt,” Jensen whispered. He kept running his fingers through the older man’s hair. “It’s so soft,” came a quiet comment.

The baron groaned, rising to his feet. He looked at the tear brimmed green eyes and ran his hand down the side of the duke’s face.

Jared’s voice was rough when he spoke, “I want you to know that I love you, Jensen. I am so sorry for all the pain and heartache I have put you through, and I swear I will do everything in my power to make you happy and bring you peace and love. I can and will wait on you. You will never be forced by me in any way for the rest of our lives.”

Jensen heard the earnestness in the voice and leaned into the baron’s hand.

Jensen stuttered as he whispered softly, “If you will give me the time to heal and help me reach that point, then please know that some day I will want that with you. No one else, Jared. Just let me heal.”

Jared gently pulled the smaller man into his arms and held him, leaning his chin on the younger man’s head. “Yes, I will,” he whispered. “Now let’s go before she comes back out with some other insane comment.”

Jensen laughed and pulled back. “We had better do that then. She will do it.”


	22. Swordplay

The two men listened to the dowager talk about her son and grandchildren. Jensen preferred not having to converse at the table so he was happy with listening to the ramblings of his aunt. Jared wasn’t used to it and took Jensen’s quiet as the norm at the table here.

Both men’s minds were wandering when Jensen heard his name. He shook his head and turned toward his aunt, knowing he was caught not paying attention.

“I would have thought you were raised better than this, Jensen.”

Jared looked at his husband’s red face and was grateful she had not spoken to him. 

“I’m sorry, Aunt. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I imagine living at Avenleigh with your father and Jessica, it was most likely a survival tactic. Don’t let it happen again.”

“I won’t. What were you going to ask me?”

“You have lots of free time here,” she pointed out.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jensen replied warily.

“Why don’t you teach your husband to fight like you do?”

“What?”

“I mentioned to your aunt that I would like to learn your sword techniques. You’re good, Jensen,” Jared commented.

The duke’s cheeks reddened. “Yes, I could do that.”

“Good! I have plenty of open gardens, and there’s that area on my son’s lands where you used to practice.”

Jensen looked up at his husband, “After lunch?”

“Yes, and any time you feel up to it.”

Jensen stared across at the baron, picking up on the challenge. “I’m always up for a duel.”

“Are you through eating?”

“Yes, I am, Jared. If you will excuse us, Aunt Margaret?”

The older woman smirked. “Go, compete with each other. Make it a game where the winner gets a prize.”

Jensen turned red as he left the room, heading upstairs for his sword.

…..

Jared followed the duke towards the rose gardens. Jensen removed his sword from its sheath and turned towards the taller man. “We’ve only fought once, and it was in the dark during a dire situation. I want to see what you do know before we start.”

Jared removed his sword and went into a stance. Jensen smirked and waited on him. Jared’s right eyebrow rose in surprise. His husband entered no stance at all. “What are you doing, Jensen?”

“Your form and stance mean you intend to defend. I’ll just give you time to get nervous and then take you down.”

“Damn it, Jensen. That’s the first stance I was taught.”

“Yes, it would be. After all, Jared, they would want you back for the next lesson.”

Jared grew angry and leaped into an attack which Jensen easily avoided. Turning, the baron went after the duke. Within five minutes, the taller man’s sword was on the ground about ten feet away and Jensen’s was pointed at his throat.

“Never allow anger to control you. Using a sword is complex. You have to have a clear mind and the ability to read your opponent.”

“You were stabbed at the convent.”

“Yes, I was. I was trying to escape death and found myself fighting ten men in a very dark hallway. I was injured, but I walked away, leaving ten dead men behind me.”

“Understood.”

“Now, if you’re serious?”

The baron nodded.

Jensen suddenly leaped into an attack, and the duel started. Jared was a good swordsman, Jensen thought as they slowly circled each other. The baron preferred to rush into his opponent. Size can help with that, but it also made the larger man a target for anyone who knew how to fight. He faced his opponent head on. 

Jensen did a couple of quick steps and had Jared backing up, trying to avoid being stabbed. 

The duke stopped and shook his head. “I think I’ve won this duel, Jared. For the remainder of the lesson, we are going to work on footwork and body position.”

“What’s wrong with them?”

“How have you stayed alive in combat or do they all fight like you?” Jensen stared at him and muttered, “No, don’t answer that.”

….

The remainder of the afternoon was spent with Jensen running the older man through drills. When the duke finally called a halt to the training, the baron was frustrated and angry. He grabbed his sword and took off towards the house, leaving the younger man standing in the rose garden, shaking his head.

…..

The dowager was entering her favorite room when Jared stormed into the house. 

“Are you all right, Jared?”

“Your nephew is a slavemaster!”

Jensen, entering quietly, stood and listened to the tirade. His husband called him a number of choice names. He blushed slightly, hoping his aunt wouldn’t know them but he wasn’t hopeful.

“I’m through!”

Margaret remained silent; she looked over the baron’s shoulder towards her nephew who had heard all that was said. Jared turned and stared at his husband.

“Jared, I only wanted to keep you alive when you come up against a competent swordsman. I won’t make any more attempts. I apologize for making you work.”

The duke turned and left the building.

Jared stood there, mouth open, face white. Taking a deep breath, he headed towards the door.

“Jared?”

“Countess?”

“Leave him be. He needs to calm down just as you do. I’m guessing that the Commander of Morgan’s armies is not the swordsman my nephew expected. Neither of you handled it well?”

“No, ma’am. We didn’t.”

“Go for a walk, but let him seek you out.”

….

The baron walked the gardens and headed towards the trees where the tables were. He saw the duke sitting at a table, chair pushed out, his head bowed between his legs where his hands were clasped tightly.

For a second he almost went to the man, but he remembered what he Dowager had said. He turned to leave, when he heard something.

“Jared?”

The baron stopped but did not turn around. He waited.

After a few minutes, a hand gently touched his arm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes, Jensen?”

“I’m sorry. I...the more I fought with you and realized how little you knew, it scared me.”

The taller man turned and stared into the tear filled green eyes. “Scared?”

“Anyone with training from a master could take you down and kill you. I thought..I..Jared, you and your men need training badly.”

“We put Morgan on the throne.”

“But you didn’t have to fight in any serious battles. It was all but handed to you. You’re good, Jared, but not good enough.”

“So you were afraid and acted out?”

Jensen turned red, “Yes, I did. Damnation, Jared, what have you done to me?”

“What?”

“I’ve never been like this. I don’t know me right now. I’m sorry.”

“So love is making you afraid for me and because you don’t want to admit that you acted out?”

“No!”

“Jensen?”

The green eyes stared in fear. “All right, damn you! Yes!”

“That I can deal with. I’ll get Chris and eight of my men. I will be with them, and you can train us as your master taught you. Just a promise that you don’t act out any more. We both know the reason now.”

“Okay. Send a note to Chris. We probably should have them here anyway.”


	23. The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dealing with pain and an inability to use my hands for extended lengths of time. This chapter was difficult but I hope you like it.

The duke awoke the next morning and asked that breakfast be served in their room. He shaved and dressed. Walking back towards the bed, he placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder and leaned in, speaking his name softly.

The baron opened his eyes and reached up to pull the younger man’s body closer. He softly kissed the pulse point at his throat. Jensen stiffened, fighting the tremor that ran through his body.

“Jared,” he gasped.

The older released him with a sigh. “It’s not sex, Jen. It’s just a need to feel closer.

“I know,” the young man whispered. “It just scares me.”

“I can stop the touches and soft kisses. I had hoped they would help you heal.”

Jensen took a tremulous breath. “It shouldn’t feel that good, Jared.”

“Lovers down through the ages would argue with you.”

“I need to think about it,” he answered quietly.

“I said I’d wait, Jensen. I meant it.”

“Thank you.”

Jensen walked towards the small dining table. “They are bringing us breakfast.”

The baron rose from the bed and began to dress.

The duke watched him. “Jared?”

The larger man looked up from the chair as he put on a boot.

“Thank you for loving me,” he whispered softly.

Jared’s face glowed, and Jensen’s gaze focused on his dimples.

A knock occurred at the door. Jared noticed where the duke was staring and smiled as the younger man said, “Come.”

A servant brought in their breakfast. The duke thanked him, waving him off. Jared’s eyebrows rose as he watched his husband pour the tea instead of the servant, making the meal appear more intimate.

As they enjoyed the food, Jensen looked up and suggested training on his cousin’s grounds. The duke continued, “The grounds are larger for more movement. We could take a picnic lunch...”

Jared laughed. “Do you plan to do so for the men?”

Jensen’s face flushed. “I’m not married to them.”

“So now you’re a married man with a husband to care for?”

The younger man looked confused. “I thought we were going to try?”

A soft voice came from larger man. “Jen? Has no one ever teased you? In my eyes, we are married for life so it’s not a matter of trying. I would love a picnic; we can make a day of it. I’ll have someone let Chris and the men know where we are.”

Jensen relaxed and attempted a smile. The baron accepted his attempt. He went to the door and asked that their horses be ready in thirty minutes.

The two men enjoyed their breakfast, gathered their swords and waited outside for their horses. Jared spoke with the footman, leaving a message for his men.

The horses were brought round, and the two men mounted and headed towards the earl’s lands.

>J2<

Around one that afternoon, the footman stepped outside and told some armed men where the baron and duke were practicing.

Forty minutes later, another group arrived. The footman looked confused.

“I already told the baron’s men where they are.”

“The hell you did! Tell me what you told them, and how long ago,’ Christian shouted at the man.

>J2<

Jensen had set the small basket with their luncheon remains near the horses. He picked up his sword as he neared his husband. He stopped moving and commented. “I hear horses”

Jared walked out to the dirt road and stared. The duke saw him stiffen and turn towards him. “They’re not ours. Get the horses.”

As they mounted, Jared asked. “Where does this track lead?”

“It runs into the main road that leads to the estate.”

“Jensen, no matter what happens, you do not stop.”

“NO!!!”

“I’m your husband!”

“I outrank you,” Jensen rebutted.

“Damnation! Go!”

The two hit the dirt track and turned right. They had not gone far when Jensen heard a cry. He looked back to see Jared doubled over on his horse. He’d dropped the reins.

Without thinking, the younger man turned his horse around. He’d grabbed the reins when the horsemen arrived. He quickly searched for a way out and saw a weak spot behind him. The duke made a soft sound, and his horse’s ears flickered. With a slight kick of his heel and a murmured “now,” the stallion leaped into a run through the scattered horses.

Jensen shouted. “Jared, hold on!”

They had reached the glade when a voice shouted. “Unhorse him!”

Jared’s horse started to struggle and another cry was heard. Glancing back, the younger man saw his husband on the ground. Suppressing the panic that erupted, he released the reins of the riderless horse, slapping it’s rump to make it go faster as it passed him.

Jensen held his sword in his right hand, tossed the reins over the animal’s head, and jumped to the ground. Landing on all four limbs, he grabbed the reins in his left hand and rose to his feet. The swordsman made his way to his injured companion. Several riders sustained severe leg injuries, and the foolish ones were disarmed.

The same voice as before shouted. “Fools! Let him pass! He’s not leaving!”

>J2<

The duke settled his horse next to a tree, with his back to it. He kept his sword arm clear. Using his left, he examined his husband. An arrow had pierced straight through his shoulder, and there was a knot on his forehead where he struck a rock when he fell.

A shadow blocked his light. The younger man looked straight at the smirking face of Captain Mark Pellagrino.

“You sarding bastard!”

“That kind of language should never pass lips like yours. They were meant for other things.”

Jensen slowly rose to his feet, sword still in his hand. “One on one. If I win, Jared and I go free.”

“If I win?”

“I’ll do what you want, but Jared goes free.”

“Agreed. Shall we dispense with seconds?”

“I suppose you thought that was humorous,” the duke responded as he walked toward the glade.

The younger man reached the center of the glade and turned to face his enemy...and found himself surrounded. He looked at the captain’s smirking face and made an attempt at escape. The soldiers grabbed him from all sides and dragged him to the ground unto his stomach. 

Pellagrino knelt down near his face, wrenched his sword from his hand and tossed it. “Did you really think I’d fight you in a fair fight? I won, Jared lives, and you start your duties to me here and now.”

“I’m not servicing anyone out here.”

Mark looked at his men. “Did you notice his slight limp?”

Jensen stiffened.

“Stomp it twice. I do want him to walk again.”

The first hit hurt, and the duke began to struggle. The second was agonizing, forcing a loud scream from the man. The captain grabbed the young man’s hair, pulling is head to bare his neck. He leaned in to suck and bite near the shoulder. He pulled away when Jensen began to laugh.

“A baby could do better by nursing there,” he laughed, the derision strong in his voice.

Pellagrino jerked Jensen’s head back, looking for fear in the large green eyes. He found none. In anger, he brutally ravaged the duke’s mouth. Suddenly, he pulled away, blood pouring from his lips.

“You bastard!” His fist struck Jensen’s face, causing him to fall to the side.

Jensen realized the men were no longer holding him. He could just touch his blade with his left hand. Mark was cursing and rinsing his mouth out. The duke eased his sword towards him and pulled it beneath him where his right hand could reach it.

The angry man grabbed Jensen’s head up and began to work the fastenings on his trousers. The duke stared at the cock the man had freed and laughed.

“What? Isn’t it big enough for you?”

“No! I’m sure it’s big enough. I’ve just never done a circumcision before.”

In anger, the older man muttered that the duke’s ass had no teeth. He turned towards Jensen’s rear, yelling at his men to go back further. Jensen shoved into him, causing the man to stumble. Jensen was able to roll to his left side and his right arm went up with the sword going into Pellagrino’s groin.

The wounded man screamed and fell to the ground near Jensen. He cried out. “I’m bleeding!”

Jensen moved as best he could towards the injured man. Pellagrino’s blood doused him in pulses. He tried to find the wound but had no knife. His blood soaked head looked up at the confused men. “I need help. I can’t reach the wound. Who has a knife? Damnation! He’s bleeding out!”

A soldier knelt beside him and cut the trousers. The duke struggled to find the wound. Another man told the soldier beside him to leave it.

Jensen looked up in surprise and grabbed the soldier. He heard and felt the crack as a booted foot hit his ribs. The young man gasped and tried to keep from being kicked again.

“We were told if he fell to let it happen. Blame falls on you.”

The duke struggled with the blood flow that steadily slowed. He heard loud noises and voices.

A hand touched Jensen’s shoulder. The duke looked into Chris’ eyes.

“Are you all right, Jensen?”

“Trying to keep him alive,” came the trembling answer.

Christian pulled the duke’s blood covered hands away from the body. “He’s dead, your grace.”

Jensen took several deep breaths, stared at his husband’s second in command and asked to be taken to Jared.

“Is any of this blood yours?”

“No. My knee’s hurt again and there’s a couple of ribs.”

“Let me help you.”

“I don’t think you can. My knee’s not gonna hold me.”

“Benny!”

A large man came forward, smiled at Jensen, and picked him up. Jensen knelt carefully by his husband. One of the grooms handed him a small pair of shears. The duke cut off the arrowhead and the feathered notch to prevent further damage. Jensen removed his blood covered shirt and cut it. He made a pad to cover the entrance and exit wounds. The strips tied Jared’s arm, over the pad, and across his chest to protect the injury.

“Benny, will you help me mount?”

The duke moved to the rear of his saddle. “Hand him up to me, facing me.”

“Jensen,” Christian interrupted, but the younger man shook his head.

With Jared’s body against his bare chest and injured head on his shoulder, Jensen put his arm around him and murmured. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting on this story. The kudos and comments mean a good deal.


End file.
